We're Family Cas
by Castieluv2333
Summary: AU It's Deans senior year and he knows no one excepts anything from him, not even himself, but will a new boy with blue eyes help him, but more importantly, will Dean able to help Cas? involves a depressed Cas, family issues, cute and cuddly Cas, and Dean, and young Sammy and Jess, and Gabriel. posting a new chapter every other Wednesday!
1. Chapter 1

Dean arrived at his school its the first day and he's there good twenty minutes before it even started because of his nerd of a brother Sam had insisted on doing so, he had pretty much dragged Dean out his bed yelling for Dean to get up while Dean complained loudly until Sam came in with a thing of water threatening Dean that if he didn't get up he would pour it on Dean and all of his cloths. Dean was still to stubborn to get up and now had a pair of wet pants waiting for him at home. Dean clambered out of his baby that he had received from his dad for his birthday and stretched out his arms letting out a tired groan.

"God Sammy did we have to get here so friggin early!" Dean complains while stretching some more and yawning.

"Dean its my first day of high school!" Sam argues with him.

"So? If you have troubles finding something you could just ask me, not make me a zombie Sammy."

"Dean i'm nervous okay? Just wanted to check everything out." Sam mumbles slightly under his breathe a little embarrassed to be nervous, sometimes he wishes he could be as carefree as Dean.

"Don't worry Sammy it'll be fine, just watch out for Bridges though, she's evil." Sammy smiles feeling a little better and slightly frightened for Bridges who he indeed had for his Honors Chemistry class.

"Thanks Dean. And don't call me Sammy! I don't want it catching on!" Dean chuckled at his little brother and ran a hand through his hair messing it up his little Sammy was about to go to his first year of high school as a ninth grader and he almost felt sad that he was growing up so fast. He had pretty much raised him on his own.

"Come on then, and you know if anyone gives you trouble-"

"I come to you, yeah, yeah, you've told me that like a million times." Sam cuts off Dean.

"I mean it Sam, i'll beat anyone to a pulp if they do something to you." Dean voice is serious and Sam doesn't doubt that Dean will do it either.

"I will, will you show me where the Honors English room is Dean?"

"You don't have to say honors with it Sam, its the same room as the normal English room," Dean says knowing that Sammy was probably only saying it because he was taking all honors this year and brags about it every ten seconds.

"I know." Dean is about to say something back to his smart ass of a brother when a guy walks past him looking down at the side walk while looking nervous and thought he knew everyone here since he's lived here his whole life, this kid must be new. The boy glances up at Dean for a moment and Deans lost in an ocean of blue eyes and then the boy puts his head back down quickly blushing with his tan trench coat flowing behind him as he walks away quickly his eyes focused on the ground.

The day goes by slowly for Dean, with the usual flirting girls following him around giggling far to loudly and batting their eyelashes at him. Its only third period, he silently cussed in his mind, he had one more year at this place and then he was free. Although Dean doesn't know how he's going to survive it. He didn't really see a point in finishing high school, his grades weren't that good and everyone knew that he was just going to end up staying here is Kansas, Lawrence his whole life, he was going to take over the garage after he graduated. No one cared what he thought they just expected him to, so he was going to, his dad needed him to so he was going to do it.

Dean walks into his next class which is art, something Dean secretly enjoyed. The boy from earlier is there staring down at a table alone. The teacher tells him to sit where he wants, Dean normally doesn't try to talk to people most people come to him, he's also never tried to make friends he never really found it important but something about the boy sitting there all alone with his head resting in his hands with his dark almost black hair sticking out messily, he gets the urge to go over and sit next to him. He gets over to the table and stands there for a moment, the boy still hadn't noticed he was there.

"Hey, um... You mind if i sit here?" Dean asks as nicely, the boy looks up slowly his eyes are so blue, Dean thinks to himself, he also notices how they are trimmed with red and slightly puffy. The look on his face looks like he almost doesn't believe that Dean is talking to him.

"If that is what you want." The boy says quietly and then puts his head back down. A rush of worry comes over Dean for this new guy, he wants to make him feel better whatever is wrong. _Weird_, Dean thinks he's never really worried about anyone other than his family.

"Thanks! What's your name?" Dean asks with a smile hoping to cheer him up a bit. The boys head comes back up and lightens up a little bit when he see's Dean smiling at him.

"Castiel, Castiel Novak."

"Nice to meet you Cas, i'm Dean Winchester." Castiel stares at him for a moment taking in the nickname he had just been given.

"It's nice to meet you Dean." He says quietly.

"So you must be new, am i correct?" Dean asks hoping to get some info on this sad looking boy.

"Yes, i moved here over the summer with my family."

"Do you have any siblings here with you?" Castiel nods.

"Yes, there is Anna who is in the 9th grade, and my step brother Gabriel who is in the 9th grade also." Castiel answers.

"Is that all the siblings you have?"

"No i have an older brother named Micheal. Do you have any siblings Dean?" Castiel asks his question a little nervously hoping he wasn't prying, the last thing he wanted was to be annoying to the first person who has talked to him all day besides the teachers.

"Just one, Sam, he's also in the 9th grade. I think my parents would have liked to have more kids but my mom died before they had the chance." The last part comes out before Dean can stop himself and Cas just stares at him for a moment before coming up with a reply.

"I'm sorry. My dad also passed away when i was young." Castiel surprises himself when he says that. He never tells anyone about his dad, he never tells anyone anything so why did he just tell a complete stranger that? _Please don't let him find me too open and personal, _he thinks to himself not wanting to scare Dean him away.

"I'm sorry Cas." Dean says sympathetically, Castiel relaxes, he didn't ruin it or at least he didn't think so. "So i take it that your mom remarried?" Castiel nods his head not saying anything when his step dad is mentioned. Even with what he has told Dean about his Dad dying talking about his step dad is not his favorite thing to do. Especially with a stranger, even though Dean is by far the most nice and welcome person he's met all day.

Dean noticed how Castiel tensed a little by him mentioning his mom remarrying and his sudden silence so he decides to change the subject, he doesn't understand why he cares so much but he doesn't want Cas to be feel pressured into telling him anything he doesn't want to talk about or say something wrong and come off rude.

"So, um, what classes are you taking?" Dean asks not quite sure what to say, not used to actually making an effort into a social conversation.

"Mostly honors and AP classes." Castiel answers his voice dropping slightly.

"You and Sam both..." Dean mutters to himself.

"Excuse me?" Castiel asks.

"Oh nothing, just my brother brags about taking all honors constantly."

"Taking honors isn't that great."

"Its better than the people like me who are barely passing the normal classes!" Dean argues.

"Not really, at least you get to take what classes you want, and being average isn't that bad."

"Don't you get to take the classes you want Cas?" Dean asks and Cas freezes as if he has said to much.

"Not really, my family is intent on me graduating with the highest of everything. I had to beg them to just let me take this class." Cas says quietly, lowering his head again. "They think that me liking to paint is a waste of time." Dean is silent for a moment and then Castiel's head whips up his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm sorry Dean i'm giving way to much information about myself to you." He says panicked, eyes going wide.

"Hey its okay, don't worry about it. Everyone needs someone to talk to, and i don't mind listening." Dean says kind of surprised, most of the time he would have minded listening unless it was his family or his friends that are so close that he considers family like Jo, Ellen and Bobby.

"Thank you..." Castiel whispers staring down at his hands blushing. Dean feels a smile tug at his lips seeing Cas blush it was... cute.

"So you like art?" Dean asks trying not to think about the last thing he had just thought.

"Yes, i have always enjoyed painting. I like to draw, but painting is my favorite." Dean nods at the response. "What about you Dean?"

"I wouldn't call myself a pro or anything but i like to draw, sometimes, but most people don't know about it. Something i kind of keep to myself."

"Do you have any of your work with you?" Castiel asks which shocks Dean, most people would just tell him that was cool and not really mention it again. But Cas, was different.

"Not right now. But i could bring some." Dean tries not to sound like he wants this to happen but he can't help but to be slightly excited, no one has ever wanted to see his work.

"That would be nice. And...I could bring some of mine if you would like..." Cas says nervously looking at his hands.

"I would love that Cas." Cas looks up into Deans eyes and blushes which makes Dean smile. He decides that this is his favorite class so far.

The class starts out slowly and they have a simple assignment to simply draw a collage of things that they like or find interesting so that the teacher may learn what skills they have and etc. the rest Dean kind of just tuned out, he was to busy staring at the new boy. The boy is listening so intently to the teacher hanging on to every word as she goes quickly goes over contrasting, shading, as a review since it was taught in the lower art class last year. Cas even takes some notes.

"Dude you don't have to take notes, you know that right?" Dean asks.

"Oh, yes i know. My parents told me if i was going to take this class i had to work extra hard on it and concentrate." Castiel states. Dean nods even though he thinks Cas is working way to hard for an art class.

"And... I find it quite fascinating and helpful with my own work to have tips..." Castiel adds on nervously.

"Maybe i should pay attention." Dean says actually considering it for once. Cas just nods and goes back to listening to the teacher. Dean really does try to listen and he did, for maybe thirty seconds, and hey that's at least longer than he lasts in math, but he keeps on looking over at the strange boy in the tan trench coat. Dean wasn't going to deny it Cas was attractive, his dark hair was messy like he had been tossing all night, but Dean liked it, he was lean and quite slender but it suit him, and then his eyes, his eyes we _so blue_, a deep ocean blue, Dean almost gets lost in them every time his eyes met Castiels, and his lips... Dean stops that train of thought immediately, this was all of Sam's fault for dragging him here earlier than he was supposed to be. He was tired that was it, lack of sleep can do scary things to you.

The teacher stops talking and leaves the class to get started on the projects for the last 15 minutes. Cas is staring at his paper and Dean is staring at Cas, Castiel looks up at Dean looking sad and disappointed.

"I don't know what to draw Dean." Cas says looking scared his blue eyes wide open. Man his parents must of really laid it down on him to get good grades or something Dean thinks.

"Well what do you like to do?" Dean asks hoping to help.

"I don't know..." Cas whispers, the look on his face could have belonged to someone who just accidentally killed someone.

"Well, what do you do after school?"

"Go home, do homework, and have family prayer and scripture, draw and read if i'm lucky." Dean just stares at Castiel.

"Dude, i am going to have to introduce you to so many things." Cas blushes, happy that Dean plans on talking to him more and nods. Dean smiles at Cas's blush.

Dean takes the rest of the class period to tell Cas a few things that he could draw, apparently the only books his parents would let him read was the bible and the ones assigned from school, but he still loved it and would read every chance he got. By the time the bells rings Cas has a few things on his paper and Dean has nothing.

Dean has to split from Cas since his next class was the other way and Dean was almost sad that they had to part, turns out, he really enjoys having the strange trench coat boy around.

When school is over Sam walks over to the parking lot to where the shiny impala waits for Dean and him to go home in. His day had been great, not many people talked to him in fact some people were down right rude to him, and then there were the others who would talk to him because they wanted to use him to get to Dean or something like that. Dean is already there waiting for him at the car.

"Dean!" he yells as he see's his older brother and runs over to him.

"Hey Sammy."

"You totally lied!"

"Lied about what?"

"Ms. Bridges! She isn't evil she was really nice to me!"

"Huh weird, must like the nerds."

"Or she doesn't like assholes!" Dean laughs.

"Come one i'm ready to get home."

When Dean finally gets home he yawns heads up to his room where he blasts music and falls into his bed. He was exhausted, he had listened to Sam go on and on about his day in the car which he was fine with but after about a minute of him going on about some girl named Jess that was in his class he got annoyed. He went through his normal day procedure, not do homework while hang out in his room, sometimes call a girl or text her, and then get dinner, hangout with his dad and Sam, shower and go to bed.

Dean was having troubles sleeping tonight, all he could think about were blue eyes piercing into his. He needed to stop thinking about the dude, it was creepy, but he kept on coming up into his thoughts, his trench coat flowing in the wind, his messy hair those damn eyes, and those lips...


	2. Chapter 2

Second day of school and Dean was sure he was going to pass out, he was a firm believer that no one natural would actually like to wake up this early. Him and Sam are walking up to the schools front door when Dean see's a flash of tan and whips back his head around to find it, _there he is, _Dean smiles to himself when he see's Cas walking maybe 20 yards away from him with his head hung low and his trench coat flailing in the wind behind him. He runs his had through Sams hair and takes off. He hears Sam calling after him complaining.

"Don't worry Sammy, you're an honors student, you can do anything!" Dean yells to him

"Jerk!" Sam yells immensely pissed with his brother calling him Sammy in front of everyone and his brother being a dick.

"Bitch!" Dean yells back chuckling. And jogs over to Castiel.

"Hey Cas!" Dean calls over to him. Cas looks up surprised his blue eyes going wide.

"Dean?" Castiel asks quietly.

"Yeah," Dean pauses for a moment to catch his breath, "How are you man?" Dean didn't understand what he was doing, this sudden interest in this boy, him actually attempted to talk to someone, for a second time at that too, but it felt right, there was something about Castiel that put him at peace. Cas's face stiffens at the question.

"I'm fine, thank you." He answers emotionless his eyes glazing over a bit.

"Most people who say they're fine really aren't." Dean states. Castiel says nothing and just begins to walk forward. Dean didn't understand why Cas was suddenly so cold and it worried him, even though he has only known him for about a day.

"Hey its okay, you don't have to tell me anything." Dean says taking a couple of big steps to catch up to Cas. Castiel once again remains silent. Dean isn't quite what sure to do, he didn't want to walk away and have Cas think that he didn't care about what happened to him, because he honestly was scared of what would happen if Dean dropped this.

"Ruff night?" Dean asks hoping its not asking for too much, Castiel seemed... so fragile. Cas nods his head with his eyes closed and then slowly looks up at Dean and Dean shivers at how blue Castiels eyes are once again.

"Yeah me too, mornings are a bitch." Dean says stretching out his arms.

"I actually quite like the mornings..." Cas murmurs almost like he's afraid to speak. Dean coughs loudly at that comment. Cas looks up at him looking afraid.

"I"m sorry Dean!" Cas apologizes.

"Dude you don't have to apologize, i was just surprised, mornings are really tough for me." Cas nods looking relieved.

"Dean, why are you talking to me?" Castiel asks.

"Why not?"

"No one else does." Castiels voice just gets quieter and Dean almost has to strain his ears to hear the boy.

"Well they don't know what they're missing out on, what class do you have?"

"Ap physics."

"Oh yeah, you're a smart person... Will you meet up with me for lunch?" Dean asks.

"If you want me to."

"Great, let me walk you to class and i'll then i'll see you at lunch." They walk in silence, but Dean isn't bothered by it, its a comfy silence. They reach Castiels class.

"What class do you have Dean?" Castiel asks.

"English." Cas gasps at the reply.

"Dean that's all the way down the school you're going to be late!" Castiel exclaims at him.

"Hey don't worry about it, not like it's never happened before. I'll see you later at lunch Cas." Dean says before starting to walk down the hallway the other way with a small salute with his hand and his quirky smile.

Cas was right, he was late. The dick of a teacher makes a big deal of Dean already being late on the second day of school, which Dean just rolls his eyes to and takes a seat next to a hot girl with big brown eyes that's also in front of where Ash and Jo are sitting who are like his other brother and sister. Lecture is boring and Dean doesn't really pay attention so he pops in some head phones that are hidden by his leather jacket. He was lost listening to Kansas when the girl next to him passed him a note and winks at him. They exchange the note back and forth, her name is Lisa, he already has her number and from what Dean can tell, he could probably hook up with her on the first date. When the class is over he takes out his headphones and stands up.

"I'll see you around Dean." She smiles at him and walks out of the room. Dean looks behind him to look at Jo and Ash, Jo looks jealous, Dean knew about her little crush on him while Ash was just grinning ear to ear.

"Man you know how to real them in!" Ash howls at him. Dean chuckles while Jo just scoffs. Dean barely pays attention to his next class he mostly just doodles in his notebook with his headphones in. Dean doesn't even notice until he's done that he had drawn Cas's eyes, and who could blame him, Cas had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. The day drowns own, he gets a number from a girl named Eve. It's almost too easy to get girls numbers sometimes, but they're all for one time things or a casual hook up once in awhile which Dean was more than fine with. Finally it's lunch time, Dean makes his way down to the lunch room keeping an eye out for Castiel.

He can't see m to find him so he gets in line to get some food and keeps his eyes peeled. Its not until he gets to the top of the line when he see's him stroll in the lunch room looking around frantically, Dean hurries and grabs his food, making sure to get a slice of pie with it, and rushes over to him.

"Hey! I was looking for you!" Dean says when he reaches Cas. Cas looks relieved when Dean finds him.

"Sorry to make you wait."

"Don't worry about it, oh, you probably want to get food." Dean says as he notices that Cas none.

"Oh, no i am fine with out today Dean." Cas says quickly, Dean stares at Cas, this boy who likes morning and isn't hungry, he is something unnatural.

"Dude you are like supernatural or something."

"I'm sorry." Dean rolls his eyes, Cas is fidgeting with his coat looking around the room with a nervous look.

"Do you want to eat somewhere else?" Dean asks, to which Cas nods his head looking grateful, they walk out of the lunch room.

"Hey do you wanna eat outside?" Dean asks Cas when he see's him looking over to the front doors.

"Yes that would be nice." Cas replies, Dean gives him a smiles and grabs a hold of the end of the boys trench coat and tugs on it playfully before leading Castiel outside. Its bright outside but it feels great, warm and sunny so that the sun could warm up your skin with a slight breeze to cool it down a bit.

"This is my favorite weather." Dean thinks out load, _okay now this is really weird_ Dean thinks to himself, he _never_ just gives out information like that about himself so openly. Cas looks up looking very relieved to be out of the school.

"Me too." He says to Dean staring openly into Dean eyes and Dean forgets what was happening and stares back into those blue eyes before snapping back into reality again.

Dean clears his throat, "You want to go sit on the grass?" He asks, Castiel nods his head yes and they head over to an open space of grass and sit down. Dean leans back onto his hands with his legs splayed out in front of him and stretches his neck out feeling the skin warm up his skin and closes his eyes for a moment, when he opens his eyes Castiel is staring at him openly, Dean crosses his legs and turns his attention to his food, god was he hungry.

"Do you not like big crowds Cas?" Dean asks a mouth full of delicious apple pie.

"... They make me nervous..." Cas answers quietly while wringing his wrists..

"You should have told me! We could have met somewhere else!" Dean says feeling bad for making Cas uncomfortable.

"It is fine Dean, I think i handled it okay. Am i that obvious?" Castiel says still wringing his wrists.

"No, you just looked a little frantic when i found you that's all." Castiel nods his head.

"Hey you want the last bite of my pie?" Dean asks feeling bad for taking Cas away from his lunch and not even offering some of his to him, sometimes he was such an ass hat.

"That's quite alright Dean." Castiel says his voice going quiet.

"Come on man, this could be the best last bite of pie in the world and you wouldn't know just because you didn't eat it!" Dean teases.

"But then you would be missing out Dean." Castiel says seriously. Dean rolls his eyes at that.

"Dude I've had so much pie in my life i think i will be okay." Dean retorts, Cas just folds his arms and puts on a determined face.

"Fine. Lets both have it then." Dean compromises. Castiel sits there for a moment with his arms still crossed across his face, finally he gives in and mutters fine. Dean takes his fork and cuts the last bit of pie in half and then scoops one half of it onto it and extends the fork over to Cas.

"Open up." Dean commands, Cas's eyes widen a bit and he opens his mouth slowly and Dean puts the fork into his mouth and Cas closes his mouth over it, Dean can't help but to stare at Cas's lips overlap the fork now covered in pie crust crumbs. Dean pulls out the fork slowly and is satisfied and smiling when he see's him chew and swallow it.

"Now eat yours Dean." Dean rolls his eyes and stabs the fork into his piece and pops it into his mouth.

"You were right Dean." Castiel says.

"About what?"

"It was the most delicious piece." Dean can feel himself blushing and going warm with that comment and doesn't really know what to say now, he just looks into the boys eyes and just gets lost in the oceans that are in his eyes.

"Hey Dean?" Dean comes out of the trance when Cas speaks.

"Yeah?"

"Did you bring some of your artwork?" _shit, _Dean had forgotten about Cas wanting to see his drawings.

"Damn i knew i forgot something..." Dean mutters. Castiel looks a little disappointed and his eyes glance to his backpack and then back to Dean.

"Its okay Dean its not that big of a deal." Dean notices at how Cas's tone drops a bit. Dean instantly feels guilty from the look Cas puts on his face, it makes him look like Dean had abandoned him in the middle of the street while it was raining.

"Did you bring yours?" Dean asks.

"Yes... But if you don't wish to to seem them i understand." Castiel says sadly.

"Of course i want to see them Cas! Come on let me see one of them." Dean says instantly. Castiel just shakes his head though and looks at the ground.

"Hey! Why don't we go to my house after school and i can show my work and then you can show me yours." Dean suggests hoping that it will make Cas not look so upset.

"You want me to go over to your house?" Cas says nervously.

"Sure, it'll be fun. We'll look at each others work, play video games, or anything you really want to do, and then we can have my dad order take out for us."

"I would very much like that." Cas says with a ghost of a smile on his face. Dean feels his heart skip a beat when he see's Cas almost smile, it was cute and he's suddenly determined that he was going to get Cas to smile completely.

"Great!" Dean says as the five minute bell goes off.

"I'll meet you right here after school, okay?"

Castiel nods,"I'll see you Dean."

Dean doesn't concentrate one bit in class he was too busy thinking about Cas and about how he was coming over to his house. Their house wasn't too great but it was perfect for just him Sam and John, he knew his room was a bit messy but he's sure Cas won't mind much. Finally school was over and Dean rushes out to where him and Cas were meeting, Cas was already there hands in his pockets his messy hair blowing around a little in the wind with the sun making it look shiny and a little bit lighter, and as always looking down hiding his beautiful eyes from the world, in the patch of grass where they had eaten their lunch. Dean fast walks over to him and places a gentle hand on him. Castiel jumps at the touch and looks at Dean.

"Hey you ready to go?" Dean asks. Cas nods his head and Dean smiles and grabs the end of the sleeve of the trench coat and begins to lead Castiel to the impala. They reach Dean's baby, Sam's still not there.

"We need to wait for my little brother and then we can go."

"Okay." Cas nods. Dean pulls out his keys and unlocks the doors to let Cas in and slides into the drivers seat. Cas opens his door and takes a seat in the passenger seat. Dean turns on the radio not remembering how loud he and Sam had it blasting in the morning it burst through the speakers cause him and Cas to jump and even causing a small yelp from Castiel. Dean immediately reaches over and turns the nob so that its turned all the way down. He and Cas sit there in silence before he hears a small giggle next he looks over to Cas and see's a small smile on his face, and it was enough to make Dean smile and begin to laugh too. Cas's giggle though, it was probably the most amazing sound Dean has ever heard, he definitely needs to hear more of it.

Sam arrives at the car at first going to the front seat of the impala but see's Castiel there and goes to the back door.

"I could sit in the back if he wants." Cas says quietly.

"Naw, Sammy's fine." Dean says reassuring that it was fine that Cas had taken Sams spot for the day. Sam opens the door and closes it a little to hard, his face is blank and his eyes slightly puffed.

"Hey Dean. Who's this?" Sam asks looking at Castiel, his voice had blown his cover by cracking. Something was wrong with him, if Cas weren't with him he would already be out of the car ready to gank some bitch's for hurting his brother.

"I'm Castiel Novak, and you are Sam?" Cas says to Dean's brother. Sam just nods his head.

"Sam what happened?" Dean demands. Castiel looks back at Sam nervously and then back at Dean. Sam just shakes his head.

"This isn't over, were going to talk about this later Sam." Dean tells him as he starts his car, Sam says nothing.

They pull up into the drive and Sam pretty much threw himself out of the car and ran into the house. Dean sighs it was to early in the year to be killing people. Castiel stands there by the car wringing his wrists looking nervous.

"Hey don't worry my family's pretty chill." Dean says trying to comfort him a little. Cas nods his head but doesn't move.

"Dude we have got to work on your shy issues." Dean tells him as he grabs the end of the trench coats sleeve again and starts to lead him into the house. The Winchester household is a cozy place nothing fancy, but the right size for the three boys living in it. And home was home.

"Dean?" A voice calls out, and John Winchester sticks his head out from the kitchen.

"Yeah dad, This is Cas Novak, he's new at the school and i invited him over for dinner, you think you could order some take out or something?" Dean introduces Cas to his father. Cas does a small wave to him and says hello quietly.

"Nice to meet you Cas, sure thing, you boys have fun." John says and then goes back to whatever you were doing. Cas relaxes when John leave the room.

"See he's not that bad." Dean grins at Cas. Castiel just nods. "Lets go to my room and then we can show each other our work." Dean says taking the end of the trench coats sleeve. When they reach the top of the stairs and get into the room Dean shuts the door behind him. Castiel looks around observing Dean's green walls and AC/DC posters. When he turns to Dean.

"I like your room, it has... Personality. Your music taste is obvious" He says looking into Deans eyes.

"Thanks, and it's obvious without even seeing my room," Dean laughs. "Do you want to show me one of your paintings now?" He asks.

"Will you show me one of yours first? Sorry i get nervous..." Dean smiles at that.

"Of course, I've never showed anyone my work before except for Sammy a few times so don't judge."

"I wouldn't judge you Dean."

"Thanks." Dean goes over to his closet and grabs a box that he kind of just stashes all of his drawings in and takes a seat on his bed. Castiel hovers close by it looking like he was considering if it would be okay for him to sit down also. Dean pats the bed to let him know he can sit. Cas sits down carefully as Dean ruffles through the box, and decides that he could never find one he would be okay with showing as a first look at his work so he just pulls one at random and hands it to Cas.

Castiels eyes widen at the picture. Dean looks over at the one he had chosen at random for him and his stomach drops. The picture is of a women on the ceiling with blonde curls a gash through her white night gown with her mouth ajar as if she's screaming for help, and of course the flames surround her, just like they always do in his dreams, its a gruesome picture. _Smooth Dean scare away the boy with your freak drawings _he thinks to himself

"Do you know this person?" Castiel asks with interest in his voice. Dean nods.

"Yeah, its my mom."

"You said that she died right?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry i don't want pry at your personal information." Castiel says quickly.

"No, your fine. She died in a house fire when i was four. Sam was only six months."

"I"m sorry Dean."

Dean shrugs."It's okay, it was a while ago anyways. I just have these dreams about her and some demon in Sam's room... And she always ends up dying just like that." He says while pointing at the picture.

"My dad died when i was six. Drug overdose." Cas says quietly. Dean puts his hand on his shoulder and squeezes it a bit. Cas gently puts his head onto Dean shoulder and takes in a deep breathe and closes his eyes.

"I get angry at him sometimes... He was a drug addict but he supported us enough and took care of my mom and me. He wanted to stop... He just couldn't... And then he just... He just left us. I can understand him leaving me... But why would he leave my mom? Why would he leave Micheal?" Cas whispers. An aching goes through Dean, he can hear the pain of Cas loosing his dad in his voice, years of feeling abandoned coming out of his mouth. Dean runs a hand up his back, Cas stiffens at the touch.

"It's okay." Dean whispers to him and continues to rub his back, Castiel relax's again with the touch. They sit there for a few minutes just enjoying each others presence.

"I should probably show you one of my paintings since you showed me something so personal." Cas says breaking the silence.

"If you want to." Dean says. Cas lifts his head off his shoulder and Dean instantly misses the pressure of having it there as Cas grabs his back pack that's by him, he pulls out a small stack of canvas paper and hands them to Dean.

Dean gasps when he looks at the paintings. They are _amazing, _he didn't think it was possible to add so much detail into one paintings but somehow Cas had done it. His paintings have angels falling, wings extended, falling to the earth, some of a red haired girl and Cas makes sure to inform him that its his step sister Anna. Dean laughs when he comes across one with a white fuzzy cat, painted in amazing detail, Dean felt like if he were to touch it he would feel the cats fur.

"That's my cat, Muffins." Cas blushes.

"Dude those were friggin amazing." Dean says after looking all of them. Cas blushes a deep red.

"Thank you Dean."

"DEAN, CAS, THERE'S FOOD DOWN HERE!" They hear Sam scream to them.

"Guess it's dinner time," Dean says with a smile, " 'Bout time too, starving."

"I never got to see the rest of your drawings Dean." Cas says sadly.

"You can take them home if you want, and then you can take all the time you want looking at them." Dean suggests. Cas nods looking pleased.

"Come on man, before i die from starvation." Dean says walking out of the room with Castiel following him closely.

Dean stuffs himself full of Chinese take out food at dinner, his dad asks Cas the basic questions to make sure Dean wasn't hanging out with the wrong sort of group and all of that parent crap. Cas just answers politely, and Sam strikes up his nerd conversations talking about Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter.

"Harry who?" Cas says when Sam first mentions it. Sams mouth drops down.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?!" He basically yells. Cas shakes his head looking confused.

"Sam don't scare away our guest with your weird obsessions." John says which gets a glare from Sam.

"Harry Potter is only the one of the best books ever!" Sam goes on.

"Dude listen to dad." Dean says.

"Jerk." Sam spits at him.

"Bitch." Dean responds. John chuckles and Castiel listens to Dean and Sam argue with amusement.

"Cas you _have_ to borrow them from me!"

"Dude leave Cas alone." Dean warns Sam. Sam rolls his eyes and look at Cas.

"I do need something to read." Cas says curious to see who this Harry Pothead is. Sam just looks at Dean smugly, and Dean rolls his eyes and mutters whatever.

"Come on lets go back to my room." Dean says after there done eating.

"Wait, when do you need to be home Cas?" John asks.

"When you need me to go sir." Cas replies.

"Stay as long as you would like." John chuckles at Cas's seriousness. Dean grabs the end of the trench coat sleeve to lead Cas back to his room. Once their in his room, even with Deans many protests Cas convinces him that they should do their homework. One look at Dean's math homework and he's lost for the rest of his life. He just stares at it not knowing what to do at all.

"Do you need help?" Cas asks after seeing Dean just stare at his paper with a blank stare.

"I'm going to need a lot more than that." Dean says. Cas spends a good hour just trying to get Dean to understand the proof system and even then Dean was still struggling quite a bit and Cas finds out that Dean is already failing the class.

"Dude today was only the second day how do you already have an F?!" Cas exclaims. Dean just shrugs not really caring.

"I'm a very talented person." Dean says lamely and collapsed onto his back on his bed. Castiel just sits there with his mouth hanging wide open staring at Dean.

"If it makes you feel better i'll try to get it up." Cas just shakes his head.

"How about i help you? With homework and stuff like that." Cas says.

"If you want to. I don't care that much about school."

"Why? Don't you care about what kind of life your going to have?"

"Already laid out for me. I"m going to take over my dad's car garage."

"Is that what you want to do Dean?"

"Not really but its what they want me to do." Cas goes silent understanding how Dean felt. Castiel shifts his weight onto his other arm and he doesn't notice the sleeve riding up. Dean looks over at Cas and see's something on his wrists. Marks that look scorching hot red. He hopes they aren't what he thinks they are.

"Dude, what happened to you arm!?" He asks worried. Cas looks down and see's the exposed the skin and instantly covers it with the coat and jumps off the bed fear struck in his eyes.

"Dean i think i need to go home now." He says quietly. Dean wants to talk about the marks.

"You're not going to tell me what those are?"

"No."

"Fine. But this isn't over. Cas doesn't say anything. Sam of course makes sure that before anyone took a step out of the door Cas had seven of the big Harry Potter books with him.

It's a few minutes past 10 when Dean starts to drive Cas home.

"Dean i really could have walked, it's not that far away."

"Dude shut up. I'm driving you and besides i'm not letting you walk in the dark." They get there in a few minutes. Castiels house is big. That's all Dean's thoughts come up with. Is big.

"Your house is awesome dude." Dean says impressed. Cas just shrugs.

"I think i like your house more." He says quietly.

"I don't see how my crap hole even competes with this but if you say so."

"Your house actually feels like a home though." Cas says quietly. Dean puts a hand on Cas's shoulder and squeezes it looking into the oceans in the boys eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He finally says. Cas nods. Dean considers hugging Cas but decides against it cause it might be weird for Cas if he did so. Cas begins to collect the big haul of books and his box of drawings.

"You don't have to take those if you don't want to."

"It's fine, i want them. Bye Dean." Dean watch's Cas go over to his front door and get in.

Dean dreams are filled with the fire again, his mom burning on the ceiling the vivid images coming up, but then something new comes. Blue. Blue eyes watching him and a hand reaching over to his shoulder to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY I LOVE SO MUCH FOR IT! but this one shifts from Cas's point of view and Dean's just thought i'd let you know that, also a very emotional chapter it was almost hard for me to write at some parts, hope you enjoy 3**

* * *

Castiel walks up to his door and pauses for a moment before opening the door taking a deep breath in. He hopes Zachariah isn't in the living room, please don't let him be in the living room Castiel just thinks over and over again. He knew he was coming home late and had missed scripture and prayer and if Zachariah was there it would end very badly for him. He opens it quietly and looks behind him at Dean in his car and smiles a bit to himself, Dean was wonderful. He had never made friends when he was younger, he was an outcast everywhere he went, no one ever bothered talking to him and if they did his social anxiety would get the best of him, there was a time when after his father had died if anyone put a spotlight on him he would burst out crying causing everyone to be scared to even talk to him. But things were different when he was with Dean. He liked how he felt like himself around him, not just something Zachariah was trying to create or the facade he had at school, he felt safe around Dean and like he could trust him. And it didn't help that Dean was completely gorgeous, with his green eyes and square jaw... But there was no way Dean could have feelings for him, Dean was his friend and that was all, and Castiel was completely fine with that. He felt like that for once, he had someone that he could depend on. He was still going to be extremely careful around him though, he never was one for telling someone about his problems. He wants to tell Dean about them though, what he said about his dad, he had never told someone about that before. And Dean he had noticed his scars, no one had ever done that and if they have they chose to ignore it, not wanting to deal with someone broken like him, but he was afraid to tell Dean about them, he's afraid that once he opens up Dean will judge him and leave him.

Cas walks into his house and glances around quickly, there's no one there and so he hurries up his stairs that feel like their going on forever when he's trying to be unnoticed like this, he tries to hide and make the things he had brought home from the Winchesters as unnoticeable as possible, he's sure that he wouldn't be in too much trouble for the drawings, but the books, he must make sure that no one knows he has them. He reach's his room going as fast as possible without making any noise and opens the door and closes it as quietly. Then turns around and lets out a big gust of breathe he had been holding. He knew that avoiding his step father was pointless, he was going to be punished one way or another, either by his step father or himself, but he got scared. He goes over to his closet and hides the books in a pile of cloths, he couldn't wait to read them, reading was the only escape he really had in this house to get away from everything, he loved how they made him forget the pain, how they told him things and gave him things he wouldn't have had before, and they took him away, when he was younger he would turn to the books for almost everything until Zachariah took them away and forbade him to read anything that wasn't the bible and for the school. He was sliding the box of Dean precious drawings when there was a small knock on his door. He froze, muscles stiffening in fear. He walks over and opens its quietly to see Anna standing there looking up at him with wide eyes full of Sadness.

"Zachariah wants to see you." She says with sympathy basically pouring out from her voice.

Castiel nods and gulps, he should have known better than to think that his step father would go easy on him.

"I'll be there in just a minute," he murmurs. No matter how many times this happens fear always got the best of him. Anna looks at him with wide eyes.

"I'm Sorry Castiel." She whispers looking down. He runs his hand through her red hair, he had always liked Anna when he had to move in with her and Gabriel and he truly thought of her as a real sister not a step sister, that's why he let Zachariah do as he pleased with him, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her and Gabriel, he could barely stay alive now, he hated the thought of him doing something to the two of them before he moved in. And he wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

"Don't worry it'll be fine Anna. Will you go feed Muffins for me?" He says and actually smiles at her, hoping to cheer her up a bit, she shouldn't feel bad for someone as worthless as him, and his smile doesn't even feel fake, he had an amazing day with Dean. She looks up at him with her wide eyes and nods her head slowly and walks down the hallway calling out Muffins name. Castiel hurries and puts a few things in front of the box that is under his bed so that no one will find it, it wasn't just that he would get in trouble for having them, they were Deans personal drawings things that Dean hadn't shown to anyone before, Cas felt honored with just having Dean letting him see them, like it was almost bonding them in a more profound way.

He walks down the hallway and down the stairs to Zachariah's study where he knew he waited. He knocks on the door two times, something that Zachariah had enforced him to do whenever he was told to come down and talk to him.

"Come in Castiel." Zachariah says in his chilling voice. Castiel opens the door slowly poking his head in. Zachariah sits in his chair by his computer facing the door as Castiel walks in.

"Hello Castiel." Zachariah says with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes and gives Castiel the chills.

"Zachariah," Castiel says as he nods his head a little. Zachariah stands up and Castiel out of instinct flinches back a step, Zachariah's eyes light up at it and a small smile comes on his face when he sees Castiel's reaction to him.

"Would you like to tell me why you missed not only dinner, but scripture and prayer tonight?" He says in the creepy cheery kind of way, his eyes stone cold.

"I was at a friends house studying." Castiel answers half honestly, it was mostly just him and Dean hanging out and him trying to get Dean to understand what he was doing in his math class. Zachariah's head tilts a bit in curiosity.

"And who would that friend be?"

"Dean Winchester." Castiel says with a small brief smile at the memory of him. Zachariah doesn't miss it either.

"You know that it is strictly against the rules to miss scripture and prayer without a valid reason or without consulting me first." Zachariah says sharply.

"I'm sorry, we just lost tr-" Castiel was cut off in mid sentence by a blow to his face, taking him by complete surprise causing him to fall to the floor from how hard his step father had hit him. Something must of happened Zachariah usually had more patience and would at least let him finish his sentences.

"Don't you dare give me excuses you miserable idiotic, imbecile!" He yells at Castiel as he starts to walk forward. _He hasn't been this angry in a long time_, Castiel thinks to himself and crawls backwards at Zachariah coming forward at him at instinct even though he knows it will only anger him further and make things much worse. Zachariah reaches him and grabs the collar of Castiels trench coat and pulls him up and bends down to eyes level.

"You listen to me, you're even lucky i'm letting you live here with your mother in her condition, i should be kicking you out onto the streets, but do you see me do it? No, i don't think so you had better be grateful to me. You're a worthless and a pathetic excuse for a life form and don't you _ever_ forget that or let anyone tell you otherwise." He says venomously at Castiel. A small whimper comes out of Castiel, he couldn't help it, he felt stupid, he knew that Zachariah was right, he was stupid for thinking that Dean could even like him, he was probably doing what he was doing out of pity, he probably found him disgusting just like everyone else did, just like he did, how could anyone like someone like him? No one could, and he was stupid for thinking that maybe for once, just once someone could have, especially with someone was amazing as Dean. He barely even feels the rest of his beating, he just feels emptiness fill him once again, just like before Dean, and he almost welcomes the pain so that he could maybe feel something instead of the nothing that he feels, and is. He wishes he was back at the Winchester home, even if they didn't really care about him.

* * *

Dean pulls into the school parking lot with his music blasting through the speakers, him bobbing his head and singing along, he even got Sam to sing a little with him, he was genuinely in a good mood, he enjoyed hanging out with Cas and was hoping that he would eat lunch with Dean today and then they had art together today which was by far Deans favorite class.

He parks his baby and quickly hopping out of the car wanting to talk to Cas before school started. He tries to find him over by where he was yesterday but he has no luck over there, he doesn't seem to be outside so Dean goes into the school and begins looking in there. He's walking down the hallway making sure to keep an eye out for the tan trench coat when he spots it at a locker. Dean smiles to himself and walks up to it, he taps on Cas's shoulder. Cas jumps at the touch and quickly steps back looking frightened. And then Dean sees them. Cas's face is covered in bruises with a split lip, Dean winces at the almost black colored one around his eye.

"Cas what the hell happened to you?!" Dean exclaims worry filling him over for his new friend.

Cas just looks at the ground and mutters, "It's nothing to worry about." Anger flushes over him at whoever did this to him, Cas looked wrecked, bruises aside, he looked like the most broken person in the world and all Dean want's to do is go get revenge on whoever did this to him.

"Like hell it's nothing! Dude come with me." Dean commands gesturing for Cas to follow him. Cas lowers his head to the ground, probably to hide what was showing on his face.

"We can't go anywhere Dean, we'll be late for class." Cas says dully.

"We're not going to class. Now come on."

"Dean i'm not skipping class. You know that i have to get good grades. And we would be marked truant."

"I have connections for the truant situation, you're going to get good grades no matter what because you're a genius, and do be honest Cas, do you want to go to class with your face like that?" Cas shakes his head to the remark.

"I really shouldn't..."

"Dude shut up and come on." Dean says while grabbing the sleeve of the trench coat and tugs it out the front doors to where his baby waits for them. He was scared for Cas, John has given him a few good slaps out of drunk behavior but that was nothing like this. Dean opens the door ready to get in but Cas just stands there looking torn and confused.

"Dean i don't think i can come with you..." He says sadly. He looks up at Dean and the look he has almost breaks his heart. He didn't understand these feelings he has for this boy he has barely even known for more than 2 days, but he has them and all he wants to do is protect Cas.

"Please Cas, you don't have to tell me anything just come with me." Dean pleads with him. Cas looks at him and cocks his head to the side a little making him look completely adorable, although Dean would never admit to thinking that.

"Where would we be going?" Cas asks quietly. Relief floods through Dean, knowing that Cas was most likely to be going with him and not stay at this hell hole.

"A special place that i know. Please come Cas, i just want to help you." Dean pleads again.

"I don't think that you could really help me Dean... But i suppose that i could come with you... For today at least." Cas says hesitantly. Dean wonders why he's being so careful around him after how comfortable they had been with each other last night at his house.

Dean drives fast but slow enough for it to be safe so he doesn't scare Cas. He seems so fragile and looks like one bad word or even a small gust of the wind would crush him and brake him up into a million pieces. They're getting bit into the mountains now maybe fifteen minutes away from where Dean was taking Cas. The change of scenery and fresh air is refreshing. Dean swallows nervously, he hadn't been up here in years but he still remembers the way to it and memories are flooding back into him, he's tempted to run away from this, not go back and hide all of his emotions tied to this place. But it was the only place that was coming to his mind where the two of them wouldn't be seen by anyone, and he thinks that maybe if he opens up to Cas, Cas would feel more welcome to do the same with Dean. But most of all, because he trusted Cas enough to share this with him. He glances over at Cas he's leaned over by the window staring out at the scenery, it was one of the best things up here, he loves the look of peace on his friends face as he looks at the tree's and a few streams with interest, glad that he was starting to look less broken and more relaxed.

"Dean why did you take me here?" Cas asks tilting his head to the side looking curious and Dean smiles at the adorableness from it and tries to ignore the bruises on his face that will enrage him.

"You'll see, just be patient." Dean chuckles at the pout that Cas does. "Don't worry just about another minute and we'll be there." Dean smiles at him. Cas sighs and leans his head gently against the window and closes his eyes. After about a minute of more driving he pulls up to a dirt parking lot.

"Hey we're here now." Dean reaches over and shakes Cas a bit, Cas reacts to the shaking fast by jumping and pushing himself against the door as far away from Dean as possible fear flashing through his eyes. Dean hold up his hands to let him know he wasn't going to hurt him.

"It's okay i'm not going to hurt you. We're going to need to walk a little bit to get there, okay?" Dean says reassuringly, Cas nods his head lightly and climbs out of the car as Dean does. The weather is warmer than yesterdays with the wind from yesterday being gone it feels good one way or another, but Cas was bound to be over heated in his trench coat if he wore it.

"You can leave your coat in the car, you'll probably be hot if you bring it." Dean says.

"I will be fine Dean." Cas says too fast. Dean was about to argue with him to leave it but decides to leave it alone, he didn't want to push Cas and if he wanted to wear it so be it. Dean leads them onto a small trail that looks like its been barely used, tree branches get in their way and Dean makes sure to lift them up for Cas so he won't be hit by any of them. He hasn't ever been so nice or careful for someone it shocks himself, how did Cas have the effect to turn him into some caring sap? It's something people had been trying for years, and no one else had the ability, except for Sam, but even with him Dean would have never taken him here.

They finally reach where Dean had been planning to take them. Dean takes in a gulp of air, it hasn't changed a bit since he was last here, the small lake is still as peaceful looking as ever with a dock leading out to the middle of it, the beach area is dirt and grass grows where it could manage and wild flowers grow at some of the edges of it, the water glistens in the sunlight and looks clean and a beautiful blue, almost like Cas's eyes. Dean looks over at Cas who is taking in the scenery looking around him his face filled with wonder and curiosity.

"It's beautiful Dean. I didn't even know this was here." Cas whispers sounding amazed staring at the water.

"Most people don't." Dean grins over at him.

"How do you know about it Dean?" Cas asks turning his head to him doing his head tilt and Dean feels his heart thump in his chest, he's not sure if its from how Cas was looking at him with his eyes that could be burning into his soul, or from the answer of his question.

"My mom used to take me here all the time when i was younger before she died and take me swimming as something to do so that i wouldn't just stay home all day doing nothing... She would take me out to the dock and read stories and sing Hey Jude to me...It's been years since i was last here." Dean says telling the back round story to Cas, he can feel tears welling up in his eyes, everything about this place just screamed his mom and it was making him realize just how much he missed her, he can almost hear her soothing voice singing Hey Jude, the song he avoided completely now afraid of braking down when he heard it just like he did the last time he heard it.

Cas puts a hand onto Deans arm, and wraps his other arm around Deans arm, so that he can pull himself close latching onto the arm, and snuggles his head against his shoulder. Dean knew that this wasn't something that normal guy friends do but it feels so comforting to have someone be there for him and Cas was different from everyone else so he rests his head onto Cas's.

"Thank you for bringing me here Dean, it means a lot to me." Cas thanks Dean.

"Of course Cas, thank you for coming. We should go over onto the dock, its a much more nice view over there." Dean says, he takes his head off from Cas's and Cas latches off from Dean's arm but Dean quickly intertwines his fingers with Cas's not willing to part with their contact yet. Cas looks up at Dean and gives him a soft smile, and Dean can feel his heart flutter inside his chest, Cas has the most amazing smile, he grins back to him, glad that he brought him here, glad he had Cas to have him comfort him, he wonders how after knowing Cas for so little he already can't imagine not having him here.

They walk over to the wooden dock and go to the end of it in the middle of that lake. Dean sits down right by the edge and crosses his feet and pats beside him to reassure Cas to sit with him. Cas smiles yet again and takes his seat next to Dean closely so that his shoulder touches Dean's and pulls his legs up to chest so his chin rests on his knee's and peers out into the clear beautiful water with the sun reflecting off the surface of the water. Cas almost looks beautiful sitting out in the sunlight with his eyes reflecting the water the sun making his messy hair look shiny, his bruises standing out with the sun making his skin look paler. Dean reaches over and brushes his fingers lightly over Cas's bruise that outlines his eye. Cas stiffens at the touch flinching and begins to tremble and whispers Dean's name.

"Cas tell me what happened." Dean says worry clear in his eyes. Cas lets out a shaky breathe.

"Dean... I don't think i can..." Cas whispers.

"Like hell you can't. Did someone in my family do this to you?" Nothing comes from Cas just a blank look, Dean continues to stroke Cas's face just a bit lower than the bruise softly.

"I don't want you to have to worry about me Dean... I'm not worth the effort."

"Cas how could you even say that you're not worth the effort? I'm no good with all of this emotional stuff because I've never cared about anyone as much as i do with you, please just let me help you." Dean begs. Cas's eyes widen in shock at Deans confession of admitting that he cares about him.

"Why?"

"I don't know Cas, i don't even know if i could help you at all, but i can promise you can always talk to me, i'll always listen to you and be there for you, i can at least promise you that much. Because you're worth it to me and i'm not just going to sit back and let you go through this all alone."

"I'm scared Dean..." Cas whispers.

"What are you scared of?"

Cas sits there for a moment looking like he's deciphering his answer, "I"m scared of getting hurt, that i'll finally trust someone and then you'll leave me."

"Cas," Dean puts his hands on both sides of Cas's face, making sure not to touch any of the sensitive bruises, and turns his head to his so that Cas is looking at him with wide blue eyes. "I would never leave you, believe or not, but you're stuck with me now, whether you want me or not, i will always be here for you, no matter what happens between us, or if for some reason we stop talking, and its completely out of the blue that you're talking to me, i'll be there to listen, even if i hate you, because i don't give up on those i care about Cas. We're stuck with each other. You won't ever have to be alone again."

Dean stares into Cas's eyes after telling Cas how he was always going to be there, he had meant every single word, they are flickering with emotion and he can see tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you Dean... Thank you for everything... I-i d-don'n't know how to react to s-s-such kindness, I-I-I've been alone for so long... I don't know how to tell you-" Cas manages to say when tears start pouring from his eyes. Dean wipes the tears from softly from Cas's beautiful eyes with his thumbs.

"Shhhh it's okay, you can take all the time you need. I'll always be here, remember?" Cas nods his head and then wraps his arms around Deans waist and buries his head into the crook of Dean's neck, Dean can feel his hot breathe and lips against his neck and Cas's tears as he begins to cry hard against Dean shaking and trembling. Dean wraps his arms Cas and embraces him holding him closely, and traces patterns onto his back trying to sooth him and just lets the boy cry the tears he's probably been holding back for so long, hands reaching up to play with Cas's messy hair running his hands through its soft silkiness. He vows to himself that he was never going to let anything happen to Cas again, and if somehow something did, he was going to be there, he would always be beside him.

Cas cries for a good half hour before his tears begin to slow down and he begins to stop shaking in Dean's arms, but stays in the hug because it's been so long since he's had someone hold him like this and he loved the feeling of being in his arms how safe and protected he felt, so different from him feeling vulnerable and scared . He can't believe Dean convinced him that he cared, especially with all that Zachariah had said to him last night, Dean must be a gift from the angels. He whispers thank you into Dean's ear, he wants him to know how much this means to him, and Dean just shushes him and runs his hand through his hair giving Cas yet another set of goosebumps. And then the tears stop all together.

Dean's slightly disappointed when Cas pulls away from him looking into him with those damn eyes full of raw emotion his disappointment goes away when he see's Cas's face put on a full on smile that even reaches his eyes, which causes Dean's heart to go warm and beat like crazy, how was Cas having this effect on him? They sit in silence for a bit, taking in how close they had just become in such a short amount of time.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Dean asks once he see's Cas is completely calm and he a peaceful look in his eyes. Cas looks up at him as if he were insane.

"Swim? Now?"

"Yeah it'll be fun." Dean says with a smirk.

"Dean we don't have swimming suits or anything." Dean just rolls his eyes at that.

"You gotta live in the moment more Cas." Dean teases tugging on Cas's trench coat.

"Will it be safe?" Cas asks getting another eyes roll from Dean.

"It was when i was four." Dean says as he stands up and starts stripping off his shirt. Cas stares at Dean for a moment as he takes off his shirt looking nervous but stands up anyways. Dean is unbuckling his belt when Cas speaks.

"Dean... Promise not to judge?" Cas asks looking worried. Dean nods his head and wonders what Cas is talking about. Cas takes off his tan trench coat and suddenly Dean understands. Cas's arms are covered in red cuts and mixes of the bruises covering almost of the skin on his arms, Dean feels his stomach drop this was much worse than seeing the bruises because those were from someone else, these were done by Cas because of whatever reason he felt he needed to hurt himself, and that drove Dean insane.

"We'll talk about those later, okay?" Dean says and Cas nods his head. Dean goes up to Cas and gives him another hug embracing the smaller boy once again and Cas clings on until he pulls apart from Dean. Dean grabs a hold of Cas's arm looking at the gruesome cuts, some of them still have dried blood stuck to them and runs his thumb over them softly and then lets it go, falling to Cas's side. He would make sure to talk to him later, he doesn't want to push Cas to tell him anything yet, he's probably opened up a lot more than he's used to already, Dean knows that he has.

Dean finishes stripping down into his boxers and waits for Cas to finish up. Cas's body isn't bad, it's lean with slight muscles building up, his hipbones sticking out insanely a few dark bruises cover his stomach Dean wants so bad to make Cas tell him about them and embrace him and tell him things will be okay, but he thinks that some fun would feel nice to him.

Dean's the first one to jump in canon balling in and splashing Cas standing on the dock. Dean pops out of the water and shakes his head around and looks up at Cas standing in his under garments already wet from Dean's jump and laughs at the pout fixed on his face.

"Dean I believe that I'm supposed to be dry until I choose to jump in the water too." Cas pouts causing Dean to burst out into laughter from how adorable he looks with it. Cas blushes and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Dude, come get in the water! It feels great, and then you _will _supposed to be wet!" Dean calls out to him starting to swim on his back. Cas shakes his head at him wondering how Dean could be so carefree.

"I'm wet enough thank you." Cas teases turning his back away from the water smiling to himself.

"Cas, get in the water!" Dean demands splashing the water a little.

"Nope, too late now Dean." Cas teases his friend again giggling a bit. Dean smiles at Cas's giggle and swims to the edge of the dock.

"Cas, I will throw you in myself!" Dean says loudly throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

"Come and do it then." Cas says confidently. Dean swims up quickly to the side of the dock and climbs up the small latter to get out and jumps up onto the dock now facing Cas. Cas's eyes are filled with entertainment and has a small smile on his face.

"What're you gonna do now Cas?" Dean says darkly having Cas cornered between the edge of the dock that leads to the water and him, and smiles evilly.

"Dean, you wouldn't." Cas says seriously now.

"Never underestimate me Cas." Dean says with a sinister smile and runs up to Cas and grabs him around the waist and hoists Cas up so that he's draped over his shoulder causing Cas to yelp from Deans sudden strength and begins to thrash in his arms laughing.

"Dean!" Cas cries out laughing and trying to brake free from his strong hold around his waist.

"You should have just jumped in!" Dean yells and slides Cas into an iron hold grasp in his arms making sure not to drop him with all of Cas's thrashing. Dean looks at him for a second seeing him laughing and smiling, yelling his name in his arms.

"Never!" Cas shouts back. Dean smiles and tosses a screaming Cas into the water and then jumps in after him. Dean comes back out of the water and whips his head around to find Cas, when he finds him only half of his head is out of the water his blue eyes sinister staring at him and then submerges back into the water with an arch of his eyebrow. Dean shivers and then twists around in the water trying to find Cas before the attack, he's looking down into the water hoping to see him when something grabs his ankle from behind and pulls him into the water.

Dean whips around in the water and shoots back up taking in deep gulps and hears Cas laughing from behind him, Dean swirls around and is delighted with the sight of Cas laughing his head off and Dean can't help but to laugh along with him, Cas's laugh is contagious. Dean swims over to him.

"That was uncalled for." Dean says.

"That was justice. he says Dean rolls his eyes at that. They swim for awhile splashing each other laughing and giggling, Dean hasn't felt this free in so long.

They climb back onto the dock laughing, tired and worn from playing in the water. Dean flops onto his back and Cas lays next to him and they lay there letting the sun dry them off. Dean looks at Cas, he looks like he's contemplating something serious

"Dean?" He asks.

"Yeah Cas?"

"I think i would like to tell you what happened now..." He whispers. Dean takes Cas's hand in his stroking it and gives him a reassuring smile. Cas takes in a deep breath before speaking.

" I guess you deserve a good explanation so i'll start from the beginning. My mom married Zachariah when i was 8, thought i needed a father figure in my life, with my father being gone now, and he had the money that we needed and did not have. Zachariah was tough on me, forced me to work hard in school, and dove me into religion and if i didn't get the grades he expected it would result in me loosing privileges, one time i tried to stand up to him, that's how i got banned from reading, said it was corrupting Lucifer into my mind. I was trained to do exactly as he said and if i didn't things would end horribly," Cas looks down at his bruises, "The beatings used to not be bad, if you could even call them that. But it got worse through the years. He had to change jobs, my mom was falling ill and lets just say my step brother Gabriel is one for trouble and then there was Michael's moving out and becoming a lawyer despite Zachariah's protests, he wanted him to come and work for his company. And then my mom fell into a coma 3 years ago. That's when it got bad, my mom was no longer there to stop to stop the beatings before things got bad. I don't want anything to happen to Anna or Gabriel i wouldn't be able to live with this world if anything happened to them, their too innocent and don't deserve it. And last night when you dropped me off i had missed scripture and prayer. I tried to go in unnoticed but i was unsuccessful and he called me to his office, just like he always does. And he was angry from something else too and he told me i was lucky he hadn't kicked me out on the streets, that you didn't really care, that i'm useless and nothing..." Cas trails off not even noticing that he had stopped talking, Dean was about to say something but Cas continues. "After you've been told that your life has no meaning over and over you start to believe it Dean. I stopped seeing the point in everything, i don't even know if i'm alive most of the time... It doesn't feel like it. And i can't help but to feel like its still all my fault he does this, i wouldn't want to have to take care of a lowlife like myself, i'm just there, and the only way... The only way i even feel anything anymore is with the cold hard edge of a razor. Dean i don't even know why i'm telling you this, maybe it's because you're the only person to even invest a dime into me, maybe its because you're the first person to make me feel something other than emptiness and loneliness in a long time, you made me feel happy, but something about you, i trust you, i feel safe, I've only known you for a couple of days and yet you've gotten to me to do what would have normally taken years of trust development with anyone else. I just, i have a hard time believing that someone like me would even deserve to be happy, all i can see in my reflection is an empty shell that has been torn apart, and its too much Dean. Everyone leaves, my father died rather than stay with me, Micheal left, my mom left in her own special way, i'll always be the one thing people need to get away from." Cas finishes still laying on his back eyes looking up to the blue sky as tears slowly falls down his face.

Dean can feel his own tears starting to go down his face. Cas has been through so much and he can see all of the pain and anguish that he's been through in his eyes that are cast upward to the sky.

"Cas, its not your fault, and don't you ever say that you're worthless again, or that you don't deserve happiness, because you're not worthless and I've never met someone more worthy of happiness. You do have meaning in this world, you're just taking all of the pain now, even though you shouldn't have to, no one should have to go through what you do. You have to stop thinking that you're not worth it because you are Cas, you are and i wish i could show you but i don't know how. Zachariah is a moldy bag of dicks who doesn't know how to control his anger, you're a solider Cas, and you can't stop fighting because that would mean that you let him win and do you want that? Your going to come up stronger than everyone else. " Cas shakes his head now still looking to the sky. "Just let me know if there is anything i can do Cas, i'll call the police if i absolutely have to, i'll do anything." Cas just shakes his head again and shifts over so he can curl up to Dean and wraps his arm around his waist cuddling up to him pulling himself close.

"Just be here for me Dean. That's all i could ever ask for. Sorry for making you cry." Dean puts his arm around him and pulls him closer so that Cas's head rests on his chest and their legs are intertwined together. Dean strokes his free hand through the broken boys hair, trying to decide what to do. If he were smart he would call the police right now, all the evidence he really needed was the bruises on Cas, but knowing Cas he would probably deny it and Dean didn't want to rush Cas into something he doesn't want. It takes a few minutes for him to realize that Cas has drifted off into sleep breathing heavily onto his chest with a small smile on his face. Dean closes his eyes and is asleep in just a few seconds holding Cas protectively to his chest.

* * *

Cas wakes up cuddled up to Dean and smiles to himself, he was smiling again, this must be a dream. But yet everything is staying and Dean is still here and he feels happy, and soothed. He knows he's braking the friendship boundaries with this, but he quickly raises his head and pecks Dean's check with his lips. A secret thank you to him for everything Dean has done for him in past couple of days. Cas gently rests his head back onto Deans chest and listens to Dean's slow but steady heart beat while watching him sleep. He seems so peaceful in his sleep, like the weight of the world has been taken off his shoulders. Cas snuggles his head into the crook of Dean's neck and he feels Dean's arms tighten around him. Cas loves the feeling of being held like this, he never has been before and with Dean doing the holding it makes his feel safe, like life may not be so bad after all. Dean moans in his sleep and Cas can feel his body tightening as it stretches out.

"Hey Cas..." Dean mumbles voice filled with sleep. Cas looks up so he can look into his friends green eyes. The eyes that are so beautiful but seem so sad to Cas, They spark out different shades of green sometimes making them appear as hazel, but looking at them like this you can see just how green they were, almost like a moss green surrounded by a dark ring of green tree's. Most definitely beautiful but they seem sad all the same, like the world had sucked most of the light out of them.

"Hello Dean." He says back with a sudden of realization. He has told Dean just about everything, what if Dean is going to judge him now? Dean was so kind before and he had believed him when he told him that he would always be there for him, but what if he changed his mind. What if Dean saw him for the freak he was and didn't want to be apart of him anymore? Cas doesn't think he would be able to take it anymore if Dean did, not just because he would be rejecting him after telling him about his problems and that would hurt no matter what, it would also be because he liked Dean. He felt at peace you could say with him.

"You okay?" Dean asks concern flicks in his beautiful eyes. Cas nods his head and for once means it, he hasn't been this 'okay' in so long.

"Dude I am going to starve if we don't get some food or something." Dean says sitting up fast causing Cas to roll off and land on his hands and knees before he realized what had happened.

"Shit, sorry man, you know my hunger always gets the best of me." Dean apologizes. Cas nods in understanding.

"Dean I am concerned on how often you are hungry." Dean laughs at that knowing that he probably should be concerned too but is too hungry to care. It's about one in the afternoon as they drive down and Dean starts rambling on about how lucky they were to wake up when they did because his father would murder him if had had forgotten to pick up pick up Sam and take him home and despite Dean's protests he decides to go home, not wanting to push how late he stays out again. Dean drives up to Cas's house but stops Cas before he can get out.

"Cas wait." He says as his friend reaches for the door handle.

"Yes?"

"Give me your phone." Cas pulls out his phone and hands it to Dean. Dean takes it in his hands and types his number into the contact list quickly, Cas blushes, besides Anna, Gabriel, and Micheal, Dean was going to be the only one in it.

"There now you have my number and you can call me anytime Cas, and i mean it, don't ever be too shy to, even if its just because your lonely or really need help just call me, because chances are i'm going to be doing nothing, or not important stuff. You won't be a bother because i want you to. Understand?" Dean says as he hands it back to Cas. Cas nods his head and reaches for the door handle again.

"Oh no, one more thing Cas." Cas slouches back into his seat and Dean chuckles. And then looks down at Cas's wrist and then grabs it and pulls the trench coat sleeve up.

"No more of this Cas. Promise me you'll stop." Cas looks at Dean, he doesn't know if he can stop so he just nods. He can tell Dean's not convinced in the slightest.

"I mean it Cas." He says before letting go of his wrist. Cas sets it back into his lap gently.

"Thank you everything Dean, it means a lot."

"Sure thing, i'll talk to you later."

Cas goes into his house and finds his cat Muffins, no one is home yet so once he finds Mittens curled up on the coach he picks her up and takes her to his room and set her on the bed so he can reach under it and grab Dean's precious drawings. He pulls them up and sits on his bed, Muffins curls up into his lap and starts purring begging for attention, Cas strokes her soft fur as he observes a drawing.

A few hours go by and its getting pretty late, everyone has come back to the household. Cas sits in his room alone abandoned by his cat who left to go get fed by Anna. He looks at his phone wondering if it would be okay to call Dean. Dean did say it would be okay... It takes Cas a few minutes of courage but he goes to Dean number and calls it. It takes a few rings but Dean eventually answers it.

"Hello?"

"Dean?"

"Hey Cas, is everything alright?" Dean says sounding concerned, Cas smiles to himself at that.

"Everything is fine... I just got... lonely..." Cas says the last part more quiet.

"Well i'm glad you called me Cas, Because i am the perfect cure for that." Dean says sounding satisfied. They talk for a couple of hours until they fall asleep still on the other line, phones pressed to their faces. They wake up still on it being the first things they listen and talk to and they talk again. This becoming the new routine for them, to call each other every night and fall asleep and wake up to each others voices.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's point of view, enjoy :) **

* * *

Sam takes his seat next to Dean in his brother's beloved impala, the one thing that Dean loves more than food, and Dean automatically pumps up AC/DC. The drive to school is silent besides the loud music. When they pull up to the school Dean quickly parks in the senior's parking lot runs his hand through his hair and walks off leaving Sam alone to go and find Cas just like he always does.

Sam finds their friendship interesting, he's never seen Dean even attempt to talk to anyone, let alone become best friends with the new kid. For the past few weeks Cas has been over at the Winchesters house almost every day. Sam had asked Dean about it once and why the sudden interest and he had been told to shut up, and Dean had blushed, that was not normal. Something was definitely up. But he wasn't complaining, Dean he can see the improvements Cas was having on Dean. His grades were better, he was much happier when he was around, it was like Cas was lifting the heavy burden Dean carried all by himself. He actually really liked Cas too.

Remembering that he was running late due to Dean always refusing to wake up in time he hurries and runs to his first class. He walks in right as the bell rings getting the teacher to give him an annoyed look, probably assuming he was being like Dean, it's amazing at the history Dean had with all of the teachers, most of the history being horrible and making the teachers hate him. He takes a seat next to his friend Gabriel.

"Hey Samwich." Gabriel whispers humorously to him as he sits down. Sam rolls his eyes.

"You're worse than Dean is with calling me Sammy." He says bitterly, causing Gabriel to snicker and they receive a dirty look from the teacher. Let's just say that Gabriel was not the best student in the world, and then there was Sam being Dean's brother.

The first thing the teacher does is assign yet another brutal partner assignment, Sam quickly chooses Gabriel for his partner, it would be uneventful if he were to be with anyone else, Sam wasn't the most popular kid in the world.

The two friends get to work and Gabriel pulls out a tootsie pop from his pocket and pops it into his mouth. Gabriel had an extreme thing for sugar, he is eating candy constantly. Sam crinkles his nose.

"Dude how are you not four thousand pounds with all of the candy you eat?" Sam wonders out loud and Gabriel just shrugs his shoulders.

"How come you let people push you around the way they do?" Gabriel questions back. Sam goes quiet and goes back to the assignment. Gabriel scoffs at him.

"Samwich, if you don't stand up for yourself you'll never get the respect you want."

"I know Gabe." He says back bitterly. Gabriel lets it go sensing his coldness. He reaches into his pocket and extends a small packet of skittles over to Sam. Sam appreciates the gesture, he's learned something about Gabriel he eats candy according to moods. Twix for when he's angry, M&M's for when he's happy, plain chocolate for when he feels guilty, Kit Kats for when he's up to something, **Sugar **Daddies for when he was amused, Jolly Ranchers for when he's anxious, Smarties for when he's frustrated, Pixie Sticks when he's jealous, Reese's Pieces for when he's uncomfortable, Gummy Bears for when he's excited and Skittles for when he's worried. He's sure that there's more but that's all he's figured out so far.

"Thank you, but you know I try not to eat too much sugar." Sam says. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"You health freaks have no fun. What's the point of life if you can't have candy or something sweet?"

"Well for one thing I'm not going to get fat, and eating healthy makes me feel good." Sam says trying to defend his eating habits.

"Whatever dude, I'll worry about my weight when I'm older, for now I don't care a single bit." Gabriel sits back into his chair.

"You will in the future."

"But that is the future Sam; I prefer to live in the moment." Now it's Sam's turn to roll his eyes.

The rest of the class goes by quickly Sam and Gabriel arguing over how they should or not, getting the occasional cold glare from the teacher that could turn a person to stone. The class ends but Sam has his next class with Gabriel also, and his sister Anna. And Jess.

He see's her as he walks in to the class room; she looks up at him with his big brown eyes, her face framed with her blond curls she waves to him with a small cute smile. Sam flushes and waves back to her before taking his seat on the table he sits at with Gabriel and Anna. Sam has only talked to her a few times, she's extremely nice to him and has even asked him to be her partner for a project, but he had already been partnered up with Gabriel so he couldn't he still remembers how Gabriel had instantly pulled out his pixie sticks while she asked him.

He can't help but to keep looking over at her, sometimes she would already be looking at him causing him to blush hard and look away quickly. They get through the class plot quickly making them have extra time on their hands. He chats with Gabriel and Anna, wishing that Jess would come over and talk with them like she has a few times, but today she is busy talking with her other friends so he restrains himself from going over to her.

He's busy listening to Gabriel tell a story about how he once tried to eat 30 M&M's at once laughing at the part when Gabriel almost chocked to death when there's a tap on his shoulder. He looks up and see's Jess smiling down at him, his heart stops for a moment and then start up again beating fast.

"You mind if I sit with you again?" She asks.

"Go ahead." He says too fast, Jess giggles a little bit and then takes a seat in the extra spot on the talk having Gabriel start his story over, this time Sam laughs less thinking about all of the sugar he must be consuming shaking his head a little bit. Pretty soon Sam's not even listening to Gabriel he's listening to Jess laugh.

Jess wanted to be a lawyer just like him and they even had the same dream to go to Stanford, except that her parents were completely on board for her to go, and there was his dad, who wanted him to stay here and help Dean take over the car garage. Sam knows that Dean doesn't want to but is doing it because he always did what dad told him to do, and it bugged Sam, Dean should do what he wants, not live his dads life. Sam was different though he isn't going to stay in Kansas for his whole life, he's going to do what he wants.

He walks with Jess to her next class and makes his way to Biology by himself. He's about half way there when someone shoves him into a locker causing a small grunt to come out of his mouth, he didn't even see who it was, but his guess would be Chuck. He doesn't really care anymore, the first few days Sam was extremely upset with how people would tease him and got shoved into the locker simply because he was smaller than everyone else and most of the time it was because he was Dean's brother, someone getting revenge on him through his little brother. Having Dean as a brother was strange, Dean made sure to take care of him, he was a great older brother and he would easily kill his bullies if he found out about them, but he was the reason for most of the bullying.

"Hi _Sammy_," A girl who seemed unable to leave him alone says to him.

"Hello Ruby." He mutters. She stands closer to him so that their arms are touching.

"Did you get the homework done?"

"Yes."

"Cool, cause I…" Sam lets her go one but doesn't really listen as she talks about her difficulties with it probably hoping that he will do it for her or something, he was confused on what she wanted from him, she's the kind of person to only talk to someone to get something out of it, but sometimes he enjoys her company. Better than being alone he guesses.

The class goes on slowly with Ruby bickering on and on, Sam examines her closely trying to read her, he had a knack for reading people, he understood them, he notices when they're nervous or how they are feeling from how they are standing, humans were just kind of him thing to understand. But yet again he can barely get anything out of this girl; she was always extremely careful with the way she stood and put on a poker face and never fidgeted, she was almost completely unreadable.

Frustration runs through Sam, he reads people to know if he could trust them or not, with Ruby he had no idea, she hid things so well making sure not to send out signal's and is in complete control. While it frustrated Sam it was sort of entertaining, it was like a game with her. Things were never boring with her, and she kept him entertained.

The rest of his school day is uneventful, just Ruby following him around and eating lunch with Gabriel and Anna, although Jess had eaten with them today and had held his hand under the table which put him instantly in a good mood.

He's busy working on his homework downstairs with the t.v. on, papers sprawled out on the floor as he tries to finish history homework when John gets home with pizza.

"Hey kiddo, go get Dean and Cas for food, and actually go up the stairs don't yell, you know yelling makes Cas nervous." John demands. Cas is over at their house almost everyday now, for the past few weeks, him and Dean always quickly going up to Dean's room and blasting Dean's music. If Cas doesn't come over the house feels empty, and Dean will do is mope around the house. It's obvious that Dean cares a lot for Cas, and Cas cares a lot for Dean and when they aren't together its like a dark wave comes over Sam.

Sam quickly walks up the stairs to go tell them, not for Dean's expense, but for Cas's. If it were just Dean he would be screaming to get his ass down for the food. You would have to be an idiot to not notice how yelling makes Cas nervous.

He opens Deans door just a crack to peak in, even if its just Cas there with him Sam has already seen way too many things that he shouldn't have and doesn't want to see again with just carelessly opening up the door. He quickly shuts it when he peaks in it. What he saw wasn't exactly disturbing or inappropriate, it had just shocked Sam. Something he thought he would never see Dean do, and he had seen a lot of things Dean does. In fact it was almost cute.

Dean and Cas had been cuddling. Cas's head resting on Dean's chest his arms wrapped around his brothers waist with a small smile, and Dean had his arms wrapped around Cas protectively his head buried in Cas's messy hair their legs tangled with each others. The peace of it all. Sam reluctantly knocks on the door wishing he didn't have to intrude on them.

"Dean, Cas, Dad wanted me to tell you to grab some food. He got pizza." He hears some rustling around after he says that and some tired complains.

"Be down in a minute Sammy." Sam's too busy thinking to even notice that Dean had called him Sammy yet again. Is Dean falling in love with Cas? Sam smiles to himself, it was so obvious now that he thought about it, the only problem he found with it is Dean himself, his brother had a knack for messing things up. Sam is determined to make this happen now, he would much rather Dean be with Cas than the girls he normally goes out with.

Sam can't help but to stare at the two of them as they eat their pizza, its so clear to him now he wonders how he didn't notice it before. The way they always stare at each other longer than necessary and the way they look at each other, like they were all that mattered in the world and they were each others worlds, how was no one else noticing?

He isn't sure when it happened, or how it happened. Sam smiles at the two of them as Dean starts to tease Cas for his messy hair and when Cas looks panicked over it Dean reassures him it looks really good on him, Dean looks at him weirdly when he see's Sam smiles at him, Dean jokingly licks him bottom lip seductively at him and winks. Sam rolls his eyes and then he looks at Cas again who is staring at Dean. Cas slowly made his way into the hearts of the Winchesters, and it was obvious for Sam to see now that he was part of the family.


	5. Chapter 5

The past few weeks with Cas for Dean seem to have gone by a gust of wind, sometimes he wishes that we would have made a friend sooner, it was so nice to know that someone has his back and that he can always go to Cas, but Cas was his best friend and he would easily would wait forever for him with no friends at all, he just never realized how nice it would be to have someone to count on.

Cas was over at his house almost everyday now, he likes it this way, he knows that Cas is safe when he's with him and won't be hurt by his family, and not having Cas over now, it feels like the house just instantly goes empty, Cas belonged there. With him. Of course he made sure Cas was home by seven so that he will be in time for his scripture and prayer crap that his step dad forces onto him. And whenever Cas is upset about Zachariah, he'll take him to his room and hold him, cuddling the smaller boy on his bed making sure to tell him that no matter what he will be safe with him and lets Cas cry as he pleases or have him tell him what happened although it seems that its always the same, it's never as bad as the first time he found out about what has happening, most of the time it was emotional abuse but it hurt Cas just the same, breaking down every wall Dean had started to build for Cas.

They always go to his room instantly after school Dean wanting some alone time with his friend, and blast his music, Cas wasn't a huge fan of it, but he tolerated it for Dean and would even sing along with Dean sometimes. Cas would help him with his homework, the boy is a genius with just about everything and Dean gets frustrated sometimes that nobody ever acknowledges it. Having Cas as a best friend is something he wished he had always had, he loves learning the quirks about Cas, his love for painting and reading, even the stupid things like his favorite color and how whenever his cat Muffins was mentioned Cas would never shut up about her he loved that thing more than anything, and how Cas was the biggest cuddle whore in the whole entire world.

Dean and Cas always ate lunch together outside where Cas didn't have to be afraid of the big crowds that make his nervous and where they could be alone. Things were never awkward between the two of them, even if they didn't speak it was never uncomfortable they understood each other enough to not speak and Cas naturally is just quiet, they just enjoyed having each others company knowing that they would be there for each other. And seeing Cas gradually become more comfortable around him and seeing the smile he loves so much come about more and more each day coming onto his face freely when he sees Dean, Dean's heart jolts in his chest whenever he see's Cas smiles, a secret that he'll keep to himself.

Today is a Saturday, Dean's favorite day. He loved Saturdays because Cas would come over and they could spend the whole day together. When Cas comes over they decide to stay at the house today, tired from the long week of school. They're slouching on the couch flipping through t.v. channels trying to find something to watch. There is nothing on that Dean is interested in and Cas normally isn't allowed to watch t.v. so he doesn't know what he likes so he settles on a channel that is having a marathon on a hospital show called Doctor Sexy M.D. He did it as a joke but he has to admit the show has its quirks, but he wouldn't become addicted, no, well maybe he would a little, but that would his and Cas's secret. They're on their third episode of the day when Cas says his name.

"Dean?" He says a little nervous. Cas always gets nervous when he asks for something, even with Dean always telling him to not be nervous with asking him stuff.

"Yeah Cas?" He says back putting his hand on Cas's knee to reassure him that its okay to ask him. Cas smiles at the touch and seems to relax a little.

"You know that field trip that the seniors get to go to for the science department to the aquarium?" He asks quickly.

"What about it?" Dean asks, is Cas nervous to be in the crowd there? Did he not want to go anymore? Dean had honestly been thinking about skipping it despite it being the seniors tradition of getting a whole day free of just going to the aquarium for 'science', everyone got excited for it as freshmen and Dean could admit he had been a little excited for it too back then, but now it kind of lost its luster, especially if there was a possibility of Cas not going.

"Well we need partners for it and... I don't have one so I was wondering if you would like to be mine..." Cas says and then looks down wringing his wrists.

"Of course Cas, did you think I was going with someone else?"

"I didn't know if you would want to go with someone else to get a brake from me or not." He says quietly.

"Cas, you need to stop assuming that I'm hanging out with you only because I feel bad for you or that I need a brake, I like hanging out with you and believe me you would know if I was getting sick of you." Cas nods his head at Dean's reply looking pleased. "Come here," Dean says extending his arms out for Cas to climb into them.

Cas takes the offer and wraps his arms around Dean pressing up close to him as Dean engulfs him with his own arms. Another complete princess, mushy gushy heart warming moment, but Dean just didn't seem to care when he was with Cas, he wouldn't even have them with his girlfriends and he never held them like this but Cas... He was Cas and that was all he could really say to explain his relationship with him, Cas was a complete mystery with how he got him to open up like this and be so soft, turn him into something that he had never been before.

Dean leans back onto his back on the coach pulling Cas with him, a small noise of surprise escapes Cas's lips with him doing so, so that he was on his back and Cas laying onto of him. They lay there for a moment staring into each others eyes, Cas seeing the fairy tale green of Dean's eyes and Dean seeing the oceans of blue in Cas's, he gets the impulse to close the space between them with his lips, and then Dean remember where he is and realizes that he has been staring at Cas's lips. He readjusts them so that he is holding Cas's back to his chest on their sides so that they can both face the t.v. with his arms wrapped around him.

What had he been feeling just then? He and Cas had cuddled many times before to comfort Cas and because he liked it, but never had he gotten the impulse to full on kiss him on the lips and pull him closer so that he could get a perfect hold on him tug on that messy mop of hair of his, and flip him over so the he was on top so h- What the hell was he thinking!? He just hasn't been with his usual flock of girls around him, that's it, he just needs to get laid, he's sure that's why he had the impulse to do that to Cas. It was nothing, he thinks. They stay cuddled together watching Dr. Sexy for a couple hours, and Dean isn't going to deny it, he was addicted now, John and Sam weren't going to be home for awhile his dad was attempting to convince Sam to stay in Kansas for the rest of his life and work at the garage with him by taking him to work so he knew that they wouldn't be there to see them anytime soon. Dean had to admit sometimes he was jealous of Sam, he could actually do something with his life, he didn't understand why Sam didn't just do what John told him to do like he always did but at least he could have a future if he wanted.

Dean stretch's and begins to slowly sit up. Cas mumbles his name complaining and latches onto Dean's waist so he can't stand up. Dean smiles at how adorable Cas was when he was like this.

"You're such a cuddle whore Cas." He laughs

"Only cause you let me be." He mumbles back. Dean rolls his eyes, mostly because it was true.

"I'm hungry though Cas." He complains feeling like his stomach was going to eat itself. Cas sighs and sits up slowly looking grumpy and tired his hair sticking out.

"What're we having?"

* * *

The ride to the field trip on the bus is uneventful him and Cas get stuck next to Eve and her gang of friends. Him and Eve have history or at least for Eve they did, Dean honestly only remembers her for her great rack. Cas sits on the window seat silently as Eve would drape her arms over Dean's shoulders from behind him and purr his name in his ear and then would say something about her still being available. Dean always just shrugged out of her arms, he didn't want to make Cas uncomfortable, and Eve isn't really his type, she's much too clingy, especially for only having a thing with her for about a week.

When they finally reach their destination Dean pretty much launches himself out of the bus before Eve can even think about following him and Cas around. They walk through the outdoor mall to reach the building with the rest of their class mates, Dean making sure that Eve is clear behind them. He checks on Cas to make sure he's okay with being in a public place with all of the people around. Cas just nods his head and says he's just a little nervous but that he'll be okay.

They go into the building once they reach it, the floors are tiled and the walls have sea animal print on it. One of the workers come out and explain to them what they have on display and give them a warning not to touch anything they aren't supposed to or they will get kicked out. And of course to have fun. Dean rolls his eyes at the have fun comment, everyone there was already 18 or close to being 18. He takes Cas's trench coat sleeve tugging on it a little and leads them away to the direction least people were going.

They browse throw the place Dean not really paying attention, his gaze getting caught by some weird or bizarre fish occasionally but that's really it. Cas on the other hand had to stop every ten seconds to stare at every single little thing and read all of the signs that told him about the fish, Dean had to admit his fascination with them was pretty cute. They've been there for a couple hours, Cas is looking at one of the big tanks with his hands pressed against the glass intently, watching the fish swim by. They have looked at almost everything now and Dean is getting bored. Cas has been busy looking and reading that he has been silent almost this whole time, stupid fish taking away his Cas.

Dean leans against the glass and crosses his arms hoping to catch his attention, but Cas is too occupied observing a big yellow fish that was swimming close by the glass. Dean sighs, Cas was such a nerd.

"Cas." Dean says nudging him with his elbow.

"Yes Dean?" He says without looking up.

"I'm bored." He says hoping Cas will pay more attention to him.

"Perhaps if you were to pay attention to the fish your boredom would be cured." He says. Dean pouts and scoots closer to Cas so that his side is touching him. Cas finally looks up at him with curious eyes. "Do the fish not entertain you?" He asks.

"Not as much as they should," He says happy that Cas is finally paying attention. Cas nods his head but then goes back to looking into the tank.

"When did you become so interested in fish anyways?" Dean asks getting annoyed. Cas looks up at him innocently.

"Is something the matter Dean?" He asks sounding nervous. Dean shakes his head. He was being stupid, but that didn't mean that he wanted Cas to go back to not talking again.

"What's your favorite fish then?" Dean asks.

"I'd have to say the velvet damsel. It's colors are quite beautiful." Cas says getting lost in thought.

"Which one is that?" Dean says not knowing of any fish called a velvet damsel.

"Do you see the one over there with the dark complexion that's almost black but purple with the bright blue streaks with it?" Cas says pointing over to his right. Dean looks looks through the glass and see's a fish that isn't as big as the others but isn't small. Its scales almost look black but shine a purple color and has bright vibrant blue strips down its middle and its fins tipped with the same blue. He has to agree the colors are beautiful. He nods to let Cas know he has found it. Cas smiles when he see's Dean staring at his favorite fish intently.

"What's your favorite fish Dean?" Cas asks him.

"I don't know, probably the nemo's." He says.

"Nemo's? I don't think i have seen any fish with that name." Cas says looking over at a sign close by him looking for it.

"The little orange ones with a white stripe down the middle of it. Haven't you seen Finding Nemo?" Dean says.

"Oh the clown fish," Cas says, "No i don't believe i have seen that movie." Deans mouth drops open.

"Dude that was my favorite movie when i was younger!"

"Yes, well I never really got the chance before my father died and Zachariah is picky with the things i am able to watch." Cas says quietly. Dean looks around making sure no one is watching and takes Cas's hand in his and rubs his knuckles slowly.

"We'll watch it sometime." Dean promises.

"I'd like that," Cas smiles. Dean smiles back at him and then realizes he's staring at Cas's lips, again. He quickly changes the subject.

"It's about lunch time, what do you say we go get some food?"

"But were supposed to stay with the group, they're doing the presentation they have set up for us soon."

"Exactly, they'll never know we left, we have a whole mall we could go explore Cas, and we've seen just about everything." Dean pressures trying to get Cas to come with him, he would be damned if he was going to sit through a lecture about fish.

"I don't have any money..." Cas says while looking down.

"Don't worry about that Cas I've gotcha covered," Dean reassures him.

"I suppose it will be fine, and i'll make sure to pay you back."

"Great, and you don't have to i don't mind paying." Dean smiles at him, Cas gives him one of his small thankful smiles and Dean can feel his heart starting to beat faster seeing the adorable smile on him. They sneak out of the building making sure that no one notices them leaving and go outside to the mall. Its a sunny day and Dean can feel the sun warming on him back, he looks at Cas in his trench coat he wears everyday hoping he wont get hot.

"Where are we going?" Cas asks looking around their surroundings.

"Somewhere with pie," Dean says looking at Cas with a smile. Cas gives a serious nod putting on a concentrated face and begins to walk forward looking at all of the signs with determination. Dean laughs out loud from how Cas had taken him so seriously.

"Cas calm down anywhere is fine man, just as long as i get my pie eventually," Dean calls out half jokingly and half serious, pie was too delicious to give up. Cas gives a small 'oh' and walks back to where Dean was standing blushing and looking down. Dean pats his back chuckling.

They roam around the place for a little bit talking and laughing with each other, its a nice day and they rarely get out so they decide to walk around a bit. They're walking by a cookie shop that smells divinely in the middle of the mall when Dean walks over to fountain that's splashing out water that has coins cluttered all over the bottom of it making pattering noises. Cas follows him with a curious face wondering what Dean was doing now.

Dean reaches into his pockets and pulls out his wallet and pulls out a penny and quarter of it at random, he extends the quarter to Cas who takes it confused, tilting his head a bit to the side.

"Dean what are you doing?" He asks.

"We're gonna make a wish," Dean answers as he tosses his penny into the water.

"I don't know what to wish for..." Cas says sadly.

"Haven't you made one before?" Dean asks, Cas shakes his head.

"Zachariah thought that it was a waste of money and time so i never really got to."

"It is a waste of money and time, but that's what makes it fun, just think of something you want and wish for it."

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you! Then it wouldn't come true!"

"So you really want yours to come true?"

"Yup. Come on just think of one thing that's all you need." Cas looks down at the water.

"I wish to waste more money than Dean," He says and drops it into the water with a small smile, "I told you my wish and it came true, so you should tell me yours." Cas says sounding very satisfied with himself. Dean's jaw drops open a little bit at Cas's little trick.

"But it didn't come true," he says as he reaches from his wallet and pulls out another quarter and drops it in with a wink.

"That's not fair!" Cas protests with a pout. Dean smiles warmly, he likes it when Cas is all grumpy and cute, he pulls out another quarter and gives it to Cas.

"You wasted your wish make another one." Cas takes the quarter and throws it in as he says,

"I wish that Dean will not waste as much money as me," with a smug smile. Dean feels a rush of competitiveness through him, if Cas wanted a competition than who was he to deny him one? He pulls out all of the coins from his wallet, having quite a few from over the years and never using them. He tosses in another coin and then extends his hand full of the coins to Cas. This time Cas looks at the coins cautiously not taking them, Dean shakes his hand a bit trying to get him to take one.

"We shouldn't waste your money like this Dean." He says looking worried, Dean rolls his eyes.

"Take the damn coin Cas, just think of it as a make up for all of the years you were deprived of not making wishes," Cas looks at his hand and reluctantly takes one and tosses it in.

"Good now that's probably enough for about 2 years." Dean dumps some coins into Cas's hands purposely giving Cas just a little bit less, his competitive side getting a little strong and well, even as childish as it was he didn't want to risk his wish not coming true with him telling Cas what it is.

They toss the coins in one after the other laughing their heads off getting some strange looks from the people passing them by Cas was a little concerned about getting too much attention drawn to himself but pretty soon he's having too much fun to care, they're too busy trying to throw the coins in faster than each other. After they have wasted about 6 dollars all of the coins are gone. Neither of them knowing who threw in the most coins, so Dean keeps his wish to himself, even with Cas's pestering about it.

They choose to eat at a small diner the mall has there, after Dean saw all of the mouth watering looking pie for display at the windows, the walk in arguing about Dean keeping his wish to himself, Cas was really persistent when he wanted to be and he was really curious as to why Dean wouldn't tell his best friend what he wished for.

They walk up to the hostess, Dean eyes her, she was hot. Her hair is a dirty blonde and has dark brown eyes framed by long thick eye lashes and she has a great body with extremely long legs. He tries to smile at her but her attention is clearly on Cas.

"Hi, my names Cassandra, follow me and i'll show you my table," she says in a high flirty voice only paying attention to Cas, ignoring Dean completely and then she winks at Cas as she turns around to show them to the table. Dean feels a rush of jealousy run throughout him making his finger tips tingle. Why was she flirting with Cas? And why was he jealous of him thinking about Cas being with someone other than him instead of her only flirting with Cas? 'Wow i really need to get laid...' Dean thinks to himself. This whole thing was so strange.

She puts them in a small booth by the window and gives them the menu's, when she hands the menu to Cas she leans over putting her elbows on the table so that her face was the only thing Cas could see.

"Anything else i can get for you?" She says so flirtatiously Dean thought Cas might drown in it. Cas acts as if the girl hadn't even tried anything and shakes his head with a polite no thank you. The girl straightens herself out and then winks at Cas and gives Dean a small glare as she walks away.

"Cas you know that she was flirting with you right?" Dean points out to him even though the last thing he wants is for Cas to go out with her.

"She was not, she was just being friendly." Cas says.

"Yeah friendly as in i want you to bang me into tomorrow." Dean says a little bitterly, what the hell was he doing he should be happy for Cas. Cas shifts uncomfortably in his seat blushing immensely. Dean suddenly feels guilty.

"Maybe you should ask her out." He suggests mostly out of guilt, and secretly hoping Cas won't. Cas blushes even harder.

"I don't think that she is my type..." He says quietly.

"Come on Cas she's super hot."

"That is not what i meant Dean." He says blushing even harder even though Dean did not think that it could be possible.

"What do you mean?" Dean says curious as to what he meant. Cas looks down at the table wringing his wrists.

"Dean i'm... i'm gay..." Cas says slumping into his seat refusing to look Dean in the eye. Dean's not sure what to say, he doesn't want to offend Cas or anything he just hadn't expected that.

"Oh... How long have you known?"

"Ever since i got a crush on this kid in the fifth grade..." Dean smiles at that, it was kind of cute. Cas seems to relax seeing that Dean wasn't freaking or getting angry at him.

"So you don't hate me now?" Cas asks carefully.

"Of course not! I already had a friend who is lesbian and i would be the worst friend in the world if i hated you for that. You're still my best cuddle whore of a friend Cas." Cas giggles.

"Thank you Dean." Cas says gratefully, Dean gives him a warm smile, happy that Cas wasn't going to go off with some girl. They finish off their meal of cheeseburgers, both of their favorite foods and two slices of apple pie are brought to the table. Dean's mouth waters just looking at it. He digs in biting into the cinnamon apple goodness Cas following his lead but not as hasty as Dean is with his pie.

Dean looks at Cas eating his pie, and he can't help but to notice his lips covered in the pie crumbs. That was why he was staring his lips the pie crumbs... Yeah the pie crumbs that's why, not because of how pink and soft they look, even with them slightly chapped...

"Will you tell me your wish now Dean?" Cas asks for what feels like the ten billionth time to Dean.

"Nope." Dean says back. Cas scowls into his pie. Cas just doesn't understand why Dean can't tell him, its something that he can't risk, even with how childish it is. Because he wished for something so important and it wasn't for him to toss it around. He wished for the one thing that deserves to happen the one thing he would like to see more than anything. Something he sometimes see's as glimpses but never fully and not enough to make him satisfied. Its something that should always be.

He wished for Cas to happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry this is so late, I accidentally deleted this chapter right as I finished it and had to rewrite it. And my sister also died this weekend so yeah, obviously that would delay it just a tiny bit. But yeah, enjoy. **

* * *

Dean's walking Cas to his class when the bump into him. The pest. Cas had blushed instantly and put his eyes instantly on the ground the way he always does when he thinks he has done something wrong.

"Careful there, don't want to ruin a pretty face like yours." The guys says with a British accent. Cas blushes at his feat, and refuses to look the guy in the eye.

"I'm so sorry..." He says.

"Don't worry about it, are you going to this class as well?" He asks Cas pointing to the room by them which indeed was the room Cas was going to. Cas nods his head.

"Great you can be my escort, i'm new here." He says and links his elbow with Cas's and pulls him away before Cas can do or say anything. Dean instantly decides that he doesn't like this new guy.

The rest of the day for Dean is horrible, he's in a bad mood because every time he see's Cas that douche bag is with Cas latched onto him like a fucking leech. Dean can't wait for lunch so he can have Cas all to himself.

When lunch finally comes around he heads outside to where he and Cas always eat, his day has been horrid, two tests in one day should be illegal, and all he wants to do is spend some time with his best friend. He stops in his tracks when he hears the loud obnoxious laugh he has been hearing all day, the laugh that has been following Cas around. He peaks around and see's Cas and the ass hat sitting together. Dean turns around and storms off feeling betrayed. They were probably waiting for him but he just couldn't seem to go over there to them, not only would it be awkward but he would probably try to kill the guy Cas was with.

Dean goes to the lunch room and looks around for a place to sit. He knew he was being unreasonable, not sitting with Cas, he was acting like a fucking twelve year old girl but he just couldn't seem to not be jealous. His eyes find Sam pretty quickly, he trained his eyes too well for Sammy not to find him quickly with his constant watching and protecting him. He's sitting with two girls and a boy with candy wrappers surrounded by him, it looks like they're having a good time laughing, he's not going to the lame brother who bothers his younger brother at lunch because he has no friends.

"Dean!" He hears his name being called out. He turns around and see's the girl he has several classes with and exchanged notes with in class on the first day. Lisa if he remembers correctly. She's waving him over to her table, which has a couple of other guys, some girls he never bothered to pay attention to and his friend Charlie. He goes over mainly because he really didn't have any other choice and Charlie, he takes a seat between her and Lisa.

"Where's the guy you usually sit with Dean?" Lisa asks him after a few minutes of mindless chatter and him pretending to care about whatever the hell they were talking about.

"His names Cas, and he's busy right now." He says not offering anymore information on the subject. Lisa doesn't ask anymore clearly taking the drift that he doesn't want to talk about it. Lunch seems to go by slowly Dean pretty much ignoring everything everyone said except for a few times when he would say something quirky and wink at Lisa which would cause the girls on the table to giggle, the guys to roll their eyes and Charlie to elbow him in the ribs. This is pretty much how his life was before Cas came into it and he's realizing how dull it was. Everything seemed to lack color when Cas wasn't around or in his life. And when he was around it was like a wash of blue comes and surrounds him to show all of the beautiful colors he hadn't bothered to pay attention to before.

After lunch he walks Lisa to her class, knowing it was the complete opposite way Cas goes to his class, despite him wanting to see Cas. Once again he was being completely stupid. He sort of listens to Lisa talk, it was more of an effort he put on most people at least. While she talks about one of her classes or whatever he decides silently in his head that the guy Cas is hanging out with's accent is probably fake.

"Hey Lisa?" He says once she stops talking.

"Yes Dean?" She answers twirling her hair a little bit.

"If your not busy i was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Dean says not nervous in the slightest, asking girls out was no biggie to him, and he already how this was going down.

"That would be great Dean." She says giggles. He gives her the smile he uses on girls.

"Great, see you around." He says and waves and goes off to class. Well i guess it was about time i got the Winchester game back on Dean figures when he wonders why he even asked Lisa out.

The next couple weeks Dean barely even see's Cas, Balthazar, Dean had finally bothered figured out his real name, asked Cas out and they have been on constant dates and hanging out at school. Dean absolutely hates Balthazar and he will forever be the British dick in his heart. Dean doesn't understand what Cas see's in him, he's annoying, loud, a complete snob, and is always complaining. And he always calls Cas 'Cassie' Cas hates it but doesn't have the heart to tell him to stop. And even if Cas did tell him to the British dick probably wouldn't even stop.

And then there was his relationship with Lisa, he couldn't deny it, Lisa was a great person and was actually enjoyable to be with, unlike _Balthazar_. She was kind of bittersweet, she acted sweet but she also has a wild side to her that Dean likes. A lot. But there wasn't much there to them. It wasn't the same as him and Cas who have an emotional bond, with Lisa there really wasn't a bond at all. He shouldn't compare his relationship with her to his and Cas's because Cas and him weren't even dating, and Cas was different. He's staying with Lisa because he genuinely likes her and finds her awesome, he just can't really seem to see them as a couple for much longer. And then there was the side of him who whenever he saw Balthazar and Cas together he pushes their relationship to help fill the empty void he feels when he see's someone else besides him being all mushy gushy with Cas. It wasn't fair to anyone but he can't help it.

* * *

Dean lays face down on his bed full on moping, he didn't go to school today, he hasn't been to school in a couple days, he barely could stand being there before Cas was there but now he just didn't have the will to go there, not with the British dick taking away the one thing he had that made him happy. He went on the first day of the week for sure, all he knows is that now its Friday and all he has done is sit in his room and do nothing. He missed Cas, he hasn't even talked to him in all the days he missed school, Cas didn't even call at night like he usually did.

Eventually he falls asleep and Dean begins the dream that is so familiar, Sam in the nursery and the man standing there dripping blood from his wrist to the infants mouth. And John running up stairs to the scream that he heard, him looking up only to find his wife upon the ceiling her arms plastered to the ceiling her mouth gaping open, a silent scream that she can't and never will get out. Her white night gown is soak in blood on the stomach and even her hair curly blond hair is splayed out plastered up against the ceiling. And then the flames engulf her, heat radiates outward from her body and surrounds the room with a fiery blanket.

Dean wakes with a start panting, and dripping in sweat when his phone goes off. He hasn't had the dreams about his mom in so long, and this time... It all seems so real, vivid... He looses his train of thoughts when he hears his phone again. He picks it up and puts it to his ear.

"Hello?" Dean says sleep strong in his voice.

"Dean?" A voice says, it was Cas. Dean sits up in his bed, he hasn't talked to Cas in what feels like forever.

"Hey Cas, are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes i'm good, better than usual, you know." Cas says.

"So what's bothering ya?"

"You haven't been to school in three days Dean, i was worried. I would have called earlier but i didn't want to be a nuisance."

"I wasn't up to it. And you'll never be a nuisance Cas, how many times have i got to say that." Dean says, three days, huh strange he thought it was more, it always feels like more when Cas was not with him, he didn't know what was going on with him, he's never been like this before.

"Can i come over today?" Cas asks.

"Yeah of course, where are you? I'll come and pick you up!" Dean says hopping out of the bed, he lifts up his arm and smells himself, he smell horrible, but he's sure Cas won't mind.

"I'm still at school Dean i'm calling between periods because i was worried about you." Cas says. Dean looks at the clock, Cas only has one period to go, great enough time to shower and get food.

"How about i pick you up from school then?"

"Sounds great."

" 'Kay see you."

"Bye Dean." Dean hangs up the phone smiling ear to ear. He heads to the bathroom and strips down and steps into the shower, he has a little while so he stands under the head of the shower and lets the almost scolding hot water pound onto his back releasing some of the stress that he had built up in his shoulders and back. He knows that he shouldn't be thinking about Cas, but he can't really help but to do so.

He still has a while when he gets out of the shower and he's not quite sure what to do with himself now, all he wants is to see Cas. He settles for food for now and some Doctor Sexy M.D. Dean was addicted, he blames Cas for it. It feel like hours until he can leave to go get Cas, when the time finally comes he hurries and gets into the impala and zooms off, for once excited to go to the school that has been his miniature hell for four years.

He arrives a few minutes early before the bell rings, guess it was better for him to wait rather than Cas, he makes sure to get a spot up in the front where Cas will be able to see him easily knowing exactly where Cas comes out from and parks. He waits impatiently for a few seconds and then turns on some music taping his finger to the beat. When the bell goes off hes surprised to see Sam walking down to the bus stop holding hands with a girl, his guess would be the girl Sam never shuts up about, 's cute with curly blonde hair, Dean knows that he should probably go over there and tell Sam that he can give Sammy a ride back but he figures that some time alone with his lady friend will do him some good, and it also means more time alone with Cas for him. He's so lost in the music he has blasting he barely even notices when there's a tapping on the passenger window. He looks up quickly expecting Cas but he is disappointed, it was Lisa. She gives a little wave and opens the passenger and slides in.

"What are you doing here Dean, i thought you were sick." She says giving him an eye, her eyebrow raising up in disapproval.

"Well... um, Cas, he needed a ride." Dean says half lying half truthful knowing that Lisa has like a sixth sense with lying and that there was no point in him in even trying. She gives him a small smirk that could mean many different things.

"I understand if you want some alone time with Cas Dean, he's your best friend, have a good time, just text me later 'Kay?" She says. Dean can't even believe how awesome Lisa was sometimes, other girls would have hounded him for not spending every five seconds by their side.

"Will do, and your not mad about me saying i was sick when i wasn't?"

"Naw, a rebel is kind of hot. And i figure you can make it up to me," she says leaning in closer taking a hold of the collar of his shirt not even an inch away from Deans face.

"I'm sure i can come up with something." Dean says with a challenging voice and a small smirk. Lisa gives him an eyebrow and leans in and kisses him passionately. Dean kisses her back, its not like he doesn't like it, kissing was always fun, it just kind of felt empty. Absolutely no spark at all, it almost made him feel lonely. She pulls away from winks at him and hops out of the car with out a word. Lisa was defiantly the best girl friend he has ever had and that's why he's been with her for so long, but its not enough, and the competition before her wasn't great to begin with they were all girls who were getting with him just for some one night action, like Eve, but she turned into a clingy stalker type of thing. He definitely cared for Lisa, he doesn't think he could ever love her though.

He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't even notice Cas open up the door to his baby. Cas stands there staring at Dean before clearing his throat. Dean snaps his head up at the sound and see's Cas standing there the door open, he smiles a big smile at Cas.

"Hey, don't just sit there like a log, get in!" Dean says.

"Hello Dean." Cas says with a small laugh and takes a seat. Dean takes Cas in for a moment after not seeing him in so long, his eyes almost seem too blue when he looks at them.

Once they get back to the house they hurry and go up to Dean room and turn on some music. Cas being the nerd he is begins to fill Dean in on everything that he has missed and had even collected the homework from Dean's classes.

"Cas why must you torture me with this," Dean complains loudly as Cas begins to explain how to do his Chemistry homework.

"Because i actually care about you Dean." Cas says seriously straitening a stack of paper. Dean groans and leans back on the bed.

"Before you i could get away with ditching school and getting bad grades."

"Well that just shows who your real friends are Dean." Cas says.

"You are my only real friend Cas." Dean sighs. Cas looks at him.

"Whats the real reason you haven't been going to school Dean?"

"It's stupid..."

"You always make me tell you when i'm upset about something Dean, don't you trust me?"

"Of course i trust you Cas. Don't ask stupid questions."

"Then tell me."

"I don't like Brit- Balthazar, i think he's a big douche bag," Dean says finally getting weeks of jealousy and envy off his chest.

"Were you jealous Dean?" Cas says with a small smile.

"Wh- Of course not!" Dean says. Cas's smile goes even bigger, but he doesn't push Dean with it. Dean can feel his face go hot with a blush from Cas's amazing smile.

"He's really not that bad, maybe if you just hang out with him and me you would understand." Cas says, he sounds excited even with him trying to cover it up. The last thing Dean wanted to do was hang out with the British dick, even if Cas would be there, he could barely stand seeing him at school.

"I don't know..." Dean says not wanting to offend Cas or anything. Cas looks at him sadly his eyes wide. Damn. He was pulling the puppy dog face, the one face that always got to him with Sam, and now Cas too.

"Well, i guess i will if you really want me too." Dean says giving up. He really does not want to hang out with _Balthazar_ but if it makes Cas happy how could he not?

"Thank you Dean!" Cas says pouncing into Dean's arms to hug him. It almost makes up for the long day he's going to have, dealing with the British dick. Cas pulls away from Dean after a few seconds with a big smile on his face, its been way to long since Dean has been able to hold his best friend, and it feels like he pulled away too soon. Dean needs to change the subject before he does anything with the strange impulses he's been getting with Cas.

"So, hows project 2 coming along?" Dean asks first thing coming to his mind. Project two was a code that the two of them had for Cas's self harming. Its useful for in public and Cas has the hardest time saying that he hurts himself out loud. Too many years of keeping it to himself with no one to help him has made it hard for him. But with the code its still uncomfortable for Cas but he could say it.

Cas beams when Dean asks about it and shrugs off his trench coat and holds up his arms. They are all healed up, they are still covered with faint scars and then other not so faint but gruesome scars, Dean shivers whenever he thinks about the one person he almost cares about almost more than his family hurting himself in such a manner. But other than that there are no new cuts, just a few scabs and a whole lot of scars.

"I've been clean for three weeks now." Cas says proudly. Dean feels so proud of Cas he feels like he should put him up in booth or something and show everyone just how amazing Cas was.

"Cas, i'm so proud of you!" Dean exclaims smiling ear to ear.

"It was hard, everyday when i got home i saw the blade just sitting there and i would want to reach over and use it... But i kept on thinking on how sad it would make you if you saw me doing it... and somehow that got me to not do it." Cas says quietly. Dean can't help himself he scoops Cas up into his arms and embraces him.

"Your the most amazing person i have ever known or heard of Cas, I've never been more proud." Dean says meaning every single word with complete honesty. Cas buries his head into Dean's shoulder just like he always does when Dean holds him like this. Dean hears a small sob come from Cas. He pulls away a little and see's blue eyes full of tears. He wipes a tear away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" Dean asks.

"I just missed you a lot Dean..." Cas whispers.

"I missed you too," Dean says back and kisses the top of Cas's head.

* * *

Dean wakes up on his bed and begins to get up when he realizes that he's holding someone in his arms. It was Cas. Dean slowly goes gets out of the bed extremely careful so he doesn't wake up Cas and goes to look at the clock. _Shit_. Dean thinks when he see's its almost 8:00 p.m. now. Cas was going to get in trouble and it was all because of him.

"Cas!" He yells going over to wake him up and shakes his shoulder. Cas mumbles a couple of confused things and complains about Dean waking him up.

"Cas, its nearly 8:00 we need to get you home!" Dean shouts panic taking over him. Cas sits there for a moment look confused and then a big smiles comes onto his beautiful face.

"Dean, calm down i-"

"Cas your gonna get in trouble and its all my fault!" Dean interrupts him. Why wasn't he freaking out? Dean rushes over to his desk where his car keys were and grabs them begins to collect Cas's stuff from the ground.

"Dean, Zachariah is out of town for the weekend i don't have to worry about getting home on time." Cas says. It takes a moment for what Cas just said to register in Dean's mind.

"Oh..." Dean says. He stands there staring at Cas for a moment before a small giggle comes out from Cas. Dean wants to be able to be mad at Cas and glare at him for laughing at him when he was freaking out such a thing like his safety, but that smile he gets when he laughs and that giggle, it was all so god damn adorable.

"Dean you should have seen your face!" Cas starts laughing. Dean can feel himself blushing.

"Shut your pie hole Cas." Dean says trying to scowl, once again failing due to Cas, his royal cuteness. Cas is laying on his side on the bed clutching the side of stomach laughing so hard Dean is afraid he might brake.

"D-Dean... Your face, it was priceless," Cas says between gasps for air and then does the most adorable mimic of the face Dean had been making. Dean can't help it anymore he starts laughing with Cas. He drops Cas's things with his keys onto the floor and flops back on the bed laughing, mainly because Cas was. It felt good to laugh, its been a long time since he has let go and let himself enjoy simple things like laughing. And then he found that he couldn't stop, laughter for Dean has always been contagious when he hears another person doing it, with Cas it was like twenty times more contagious, the more he heard Cas laugh the more he would laugh. They laugh uncontrollably gasping for air in between, only to have Cas do the mimic of Dean's face would cause another roar of laughter to come around. Eventually Cas's laughter slows down when he's nearly reduced down to tears welling up in the corner of his eyes and his side hurts from laughing so much.

"Sorry to make you worry like that Dean." Cas says after a moment of silence once their laughter dies down. Dean smiles, that was so like Cas, to apologize for the stupidest things.

"Don't worry about it, it made you happy so it makes me happy." Dean says causing Cas to blush.

"Thank you Dean." Cas says quietly, Dean has noticed how when ever someone says something good, or compliments Cas, Cas doesn't know what to say, he has had a life of no one telling him good job, or that they are proud, or just a genuine compliment that Cas doesn't have a clue what to do when he receives it. It makes Dean sick, Cas is such a wonderful person he deserves to have only kind words. Although its strange, because without the harsh words and cruel acts towards his best friend, he wouldn't be Cas.

"Would you like to stay the night then?" Dean asks.

"Well, i don't want to intrude or be a-"

"Once again Cas shut your pie hole and come here." Dean says interrupting him knowing what he was going to say. Dean slides over on the bed to where Cas is and snuggles up to him. Cas is laying on his side so Dean wraps his arms around him and Cas leans in closer to him so that his back is pressed against Dean. They fall asleep quickly, dreams of Mary striking up into Deans mind.


End file.
